La Academia del Color
by Vicio
Summary: Cloud no sabía que estaba vivo antes de emprender este viaje. ZackxCloud
1. Salvador

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes.

**EDITO_26/09/14_ **Hola, no sé qué decir. Solo tal vez que lo siento. Dejé esta historia temporalmente porque al tratarse de una pareja muy empolvada, no creí que tuviera lectores, así que puse todo mi empeño en otro fandom (Thorki, más específicamente). Al ver que me había equivocado quise retomar la historia, pero, ¡hala! ¿Qué creen? Se me había ido la inspiración. Todavía recuerdo muy bien de qué iba todo esto de los Okamis, la academia, blah, blah, blah... el martirio era no saber cómo transferir todos esos pensamientos a palabras. Vuelvo porque nunca estuvo dentro de mis planes abandonar. Solo deseo advertir que, si decides leer, voy a tardar en actualizar. Y no sé si para ti valga la pena. Esto es slash. Clack. Yaoi. No sé. Me disculpo especialmente con **alysshearts** y **Taq**. Si alguna vez regresan aquí, que sepan que les dedico el fic.

El titulo del capítulo proviene de la canción "Savior" de la película FFVII: Advent children.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Salvador.**

Mamá no habría querido que yo hiciera estas cosas. La abuela se encargaba de recordármelo cada tanto, en lo que asomaba su cabeza canosa por el marco de la cocina, sin dejar de remover la mezcla para las galletas. "¿Por qué no optar por una carrera decente?" Preguntaba. A lo que yo simplemente replicaba con un ligero encogimiento de hombros. "¿Y qué diría tu padre?" Seguía. "Escúchame Cloud, no puedo ir por la vida sabiendo que mi único nieto va en camino a convertirse en un asesino."

Eso por sí solo solía ser suficiente para crisparme, y después de mucho cavilar y ser incapaz de responder con algo, me largaba a las colinas hasta el atardecer. Desde ahí lanzaba piedras que rodaban por la escarpada pendiente. Pensaba: "Ser parte de ese pueblo no puede ser tan malo", pero entonces veía a los soldados de pie en la frontera y como un ferrocarril que da vueltas sobre el mismo trozo de pista, volvía a pensar en ello y la absurda fantasía volvía a materializarse.

…

_Un sábado cualquiera._

Vi la noche caer sobre Nibelheim y tuve que bajar de la colina. Resolví tomar la ruta del pueblo para evadir la oscuridad del bosque y además, buscar unos víveres que mi abuela me había encargado.

Jamás había estado en la plaza a tales horas, por lo que la visión carnavalesca del sitio me dejó fascinado con todas esas luces y colores. Había danzantes alrededor de la fuente, recolectando monedas, y un sinfín de parejas compartiendo besos o sonrisas en los alrededores. Vendedores de flores de todas las especies, formas y colores aparecieron, y un trovador que impregnó el aire con sus versos. De alguna forma, me recordó a la descripción maravillosa de las aldeas en un cuento fantástico.

Vagué un rato, recorriendo los mercados, completamente divertido y atendido. La gente me regaló cachivaches, relojes, pinturas. La gente me tiraba del cabello, ofreciendo comida o cualquier otro producto que pudiera llegar a interesarle a un muchacho como yo. Así pasé varias horas, comprando los víveres en nueve tiendas distintas y hasta llevé bolsas extra porque me obsequiaban libras de más para que volviera a preferirlos. Me había detenido a ver una película en la vidriera de una tienda de objetos electrónicos; y cuando quise darme cuenta, el tiempo pasó volando, era casi media noche.

Noté el súbito cambio que tuvo el lugar en sólo minutos. La gente corría a cerrar sus locales, desesperada por alcanzar la seguridad de sus hogares, y muy pronto las callejas empedradas del pueblo quedaron desoladas de no ser por mí que seguía de pie en medio con el encargo de la abuela entre las manos. Me quedé solo y en silencio, bajo el canto de algunos grillos y el aullido de algunos perros. La única farola de la plaza que mantenía encendida titiló, dándome a entender que debía apresurarme.

Sin saber muy bien la razón, eché a correr apurado casi estropeando el queso, sintiendo que me abordaba la exaltación de saber que hacía algo malo e iban a encontrarme. Atravesé calles y calles, alcanzaba ya el último tramo del camino eterno hacia casa… pero el destino no tuvo misericordia.

Había pasado de largo un callejón, cuando de pronto un grito desgarrador a mis espaldas me obligó a detenerme en seco. Fue como si el alma siguiera, y el cuerpo se manejara solo. Arrastré los pies de nuevo hasta allí, donde encontré a una mujer aferrándose a su bolso en lo que dos hombres tiraban de ella. Uno de ellos perdió la calma y la abofeteó tan fuerte que la tiró. Me puse en alerta. En cuanto el segundo hombre intentó escapar con sus pertenencias, me encontró atravesado en el camino.

—Quítate de en medio, niño —exclamó.

—De ninguna forma —logré responder, haciéndome el héroe—. Devuelva lo que se ha robado.

La mujer detrás de mí dejó ver una expresión muda de horror. Yo permanecí inmóvil, horrorizado, pero dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por salvar lo que restaba de madrugada… o al menos eso quise creer porque ni mis agallas, ni mis ganas, ni mis intenciones fueron suficientes y los dos tipos sonrieron antes de apalearme y dejarme malherido. Dos puñetazos que me tumbaron sobre mis costillas y un millar de patadas en el abdomen y la cara. La comida se me resbaló de las manos y cayó al igual que yo, destrozándose. Quedé tendido en el suelo, con la frente escurriéndome sangre y el ojo morado.

—¡Perra! —vociferó uno, riendo.

—¿Te apetece escucharla? —preguntó el otro en mi oído. Algo palpitaba en mi cabeza. No entendí a lo que se refería hasta que lo vi: a la mujer la habían despojado de sus ropas y ésta trataba de defenderse inútilmente pataleando y chillando. Enmudecí. Me pareció que mis pulmones colapsaban. Cerré los ojos y aun así seguí viendo las imágenes—. Mírala —me ordenó el verdugo—. ¡Mírala! —su voz en aumento—. ¡Mírala, mírala!—En un impulso de rabia me pisó el cráneo—. ¡Miraa! ¡Te aplastaré, la mataré! ¡Mira!

Lloré cuando se posicionó entre sus piernas. El cuerpo del hombre fue adoptando la forma de una bestia… un lobo. Un lobo que destruía todo cuanto tocaba.

—¡Nooo! ¡Por favor, nooo!

Sombra sobre sombra. Me estaba desangrando...

Desde la esquina se oyeron disparos, pasos apresurados y el gorjeo de unas voces acercándose. Ruidos aquí y allá, apenas apreciables. Mi garganta se convulsionó y entonces sentí la presión ejercida contra mi cabeza alivianarse. Los dos licántropos miraban en todas direcciones con los ojos desencajados, les temblaba el labio inferior y sus cuerpos se habían encogido hasta convertirse en los de un ente asustadizo. De pronto pareció que el sonido se hizo más fuerte. El tipo tuvo un súbito arranque de ira, me levantó por el cuello de la camisa, mirándome con los ojos abiertos.

—¿¡Qué has hecho!? —profirió arrojándome contra la pared— ¿¡Qué es lo que has hecho!? —me lanzó un manotazo limpio a la cara y después me apuntó a la cabeza con un revolver.

—¡Nooo! —la mujer dejó salir un gemido.

—Ya déjalo, Caín —escuché que decía el otro lobo antes de que se le quebrara del todo la voz. Retrocedió. Todos levantamos la mirada hacia la cima del edificio. Allí, a contra luz, se alzaba imperiosa una silueta larga. El matón trastabilló ante su presencia un rato pero después reafirmó su agarre en el arma. Cerré los ojos.

—¡Nooo! ¡Nooo! —volvió a chillar ella.

Perdí la noción del tiempo contemplando el cañón que me apuntaba. Sirenas, aullidos…

—¡Nooo!

El sonido ensordecedor de la descarga resonó por todo el callejón como una nebulosa conmoción… pero el dolor nunca llegó.

—Por favor, por favor —me encontré a mí mismo repitiendo. Levanté la mirada temblando sin tener la más remota idea de lo sucedido. Ahora, para mi sorpresa, quien se hallaba frente a mí era la persona que había estado observando desde lo alto del edificio. Miré su postura. En efecto el disparo se había producido, pero él lo había desviado, agarrando por los brazos al matón para hacerlo retroceder.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó por encima de su hombro. No pude verle el rostro pues toda su cabeza se hallaba cubierta por un pañuelo negro. Terrorista.

Del fondo brotó un gruñido. El hombre que antes acosaba a la mujer, dejaba entrever su verdadera forma transformándose en fiera. El tipo misterioso que me había salvado del inminente disparo reaccionó empujando a quien retenía para encargarse. Técnica, poder. Escaló las paredes perseguido por las bestias que una a una iba acabando. Su audacia era tal que parecía flotar en el aire. Una patada.

La mujer y yo presenciábamos absortos el encuentro cuando un lazo se desprendió del cielo, saliendo de la nada.

—Esto… —lo recogí en el aire.

A nuestro lado, otro ser con el mismo porte y la cabeza cubierta, apareció rodando con gracia por la carretera. Desvió una llamarada con su espada, ocasionando un pequeño incendio.

—Huid —ordenó antes de volver desaparecer tan fugaz como había llegado.

No obedecimos. Pasaron varios minutos. Observé las sombras proyectadas en la luz creada por las llamas. Lobos contra lobos. Sus movimientos recordaban dos figuras hechas de humo; efímeras, certeras. En ese instante la señora se me acercó. Se había acomodado ya el vestido.

—¿Está bien? —me preguntó. Mi rostro debía tener un aspecto desolador—. Tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital —la miré, obviamente mis heridas eran lo que menos me preocupaba. Ella entendió—. No me han hecho nada —dijo y yo respiré aliviado—, se han ido antes de que pudieran… —se cubrió la boca para no gritar— ¿Quiénes eran?

Me fijé en la cinta que acababa de responder, ondeando libre entre mis dedos.

—Ōkamis—respondí con seguridad.

Una barraca estalló por el calor.

—¡Debemos irnos!

Estuve de acuerdo, pero antes volqué una última mirada hacia atrás. Fue como si la escena se hubiera congelado. Sentí una maraña de sentimientos revolverse dentro de mis entrañas. Me deprimió sumamente la visión de los huevos, la leche y las verduras esparcidas por los adoquines de piedra, cuyas manchas se distorsionaban debido a la falta de luz. Ellos seguían luchando, podía acabarse el mundo y ellos seguirían luchando. Apreté los puños.

—¡Vamos! —insistió la mujer, tirándome del brazo—. ¡Dese prisa!

…

Después del incidente me volví un adepto del calendario. Todos los días sin falta me despertaba ansioso por ir a tachar los cuadritos, creando un caminito de X hacia una gran fecha señalada en rojo. No importó cuánto me rogó la abuela, cuántos problemas se me presentaron, ni cuán eterno se me hizo; sólo un día después de terminar la escuela me dirigí a la estación de tren, temprano. La abuela había salido corriendo detrás de mí, intentando detenerme con el teléfono en la mano mientras vociferaba a mi tía, del otro lado de la línea, que me había vuelto loco. Me persiguió en enaguas hasta el arroyo, donde me detuve. Me sorprendió que una simple tarea como esa la hubiera dejado tan agotada. Tuvo que doblarse sobre sus rodillas para recuperar el aire y seguir con el regaño.

—Debo seguir solo —musité para disponerme a cruzar el puente.

—No te atrevas —gritó mi abuela. Sus piernas delgadas se sacudían con violencia a la par de sus ojos que me mataban con solo mirarme—. ¡Coud detente, regresa en este instante! —de repente sentí su mano tirar de la manga de mi suéter—. No puedes dejarme.

—Lo siento… —la voz me salió más trémula de lo que hubiera querido.

—Cloud, como cruces ese puente te olvidas de que tienes una familia, ¿me estás oyendo?

—Yo también te quiero abuela, por favor cuídate mucho.

Fueron mis últimas palabras. Ella siguió gritando injurias, incapaz de seguirme más allá del puente, como si al cruzarlo se arriesgara a perder el alma.

Un campesino que cortaba el maizal de su cosecha se acercó para recoger a la abuela que lloraba tendida en el suelo. Yo tuve que apurar el paso para no hacer más larga la agonía, sintiendo que merecía ir al infierno por haberla hecho llorar.

Tuve algunos problemas para embarcar mi pesado equipaje, como si fuera poco. Nadie había apoyado mi sueño, de manera que esa mañana no hubo un alma al mirar hacia atrás; ni una palmadita en la espalda, ni una palabra de aliento. Solo, al reflejarme en los charcos. Solo, solo, solo. La gente corría de un lado a otro, comprando tiquetes de última hora o despidiéndose de sus familiares por lo que también resultó un caos alcanzar el andén que me correspondía. El encargado muy amablemente se llevó mi equipaje hacia la bodega del tren, verificó mi pasaje, me indicó el itinerario a seguir durante el viaje y finalmente se despidió deseándome buena suerte.

¿Cuáles habían sido las últimas palabras de mi abuela?

Al recordarlas pensé en mis padres y tuve que morderme el labio.

—¡Cloud! —se oyó a lo lejos. Me di vuelta en el mismo instante en que una persona me tacleaba y se abrazaba a mi pecho—. No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo —decía. Una voz desaforada y suave.

—Tifa…

—¿Cómo has podido…? Irte sin siquiera avisar.

Conocía a Tifa hacía años y aun así su expresión me resultó poco familiar.

—Perdóname —susurré cordial—. Sabes de sobra que no soy bueno con las despedidas.

—Tu abuela me lo ha contado todo.

—¿…En serio?

Ella asintió feliz muy a pesar de las lágrimas en sus ojos. —Solo quería que tuvieras presente cuánto lo admiro.

—Eh… pues vale… gracias.

—Vendrás a visitarme, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

Silencio incómodo. El capitán anunció gritando por el megáfono que partiríamos en dos minutos.

—Este… ya debo irme —me excusé, palpando los tiquetes bajo mi ropa.

—Por favor, cuídate.

No dije nada más. Subí al tranvía arrastrando los pies. Mis botas ahora pesaban el doble. Todo me pesaba el doble. Me picaban las manos, me dolía el estómago… iba a vomitar de la emoción. Cuando empezamos a movilizarnos, volví la vista hacia la estación que ya dejábamos atrás y comprobé que Tifa permanecía allí de pie, mirándome partir.

Tal vez si nos poníamos poéticos podríamos decir que aquel adiós significaba mucho más que una despedida. Sí.

…La vida acababa de empezar.


	2. Permítanos presentarnos

**Capítulo 2: Permítanos presentarnos.**

Sábado, Septiembre 24 del año 30.  
Ciclo XC  
9:16 de la mañana. La academia es un desastre.

1.  
Reno Sinclair rodea la esquina como suele hacer cada año, seguido por su leal y fiel compañero, Rude. No presta atención a sus pasos pues se encuentra ocupado intentando descifrar los garabatos que él mismo ha hecho horas antes en un mapa: lo gira, lo dobla, lo tuerce delante de su cara y aunque cubre el paisaje con su cuadrada forma, sabe que algo anda mal… puede olerlo en el aire.

Casi que mecánicamente sus pasos disminuyen el ritmo que los moviliza y, lánguido, levanta la mirada. Reno frena en seco ante la terrible imagen y su amigo Rude debe empinarse, arqueando su cuerpo hacia atrás, para evitar estrellarse con él. Cosas así le pasan a menudo junto al pelirrojo, pero no se acostumbra. Rude se aproxima a darle un zape, que detiene en el aire, porque también se queda boquiabierto. Parpadea varias veces.

La entrada asemeja una torre de azúcar; mocosos aspirantes jugando a ser hormigas hambrientas la atiborran desde la puerta hasta la boca del bosque que los circunda. Funcionarios y guardias se acercan dando órdenes a los gritos en vano, como si arrearan ganado, apenas controlando una parte de la multitud.

—¿Qué es esto? —dice Reno aventando dramáticamente el mapa.

A su lado, su amigo Rude se aclara la garganta con respeto. —Preludio al infierno —explica—. Mejor conocido como… inicio de ciclo.

—Ya… —Reno deja ver una mueca desdeñosa— te das vuelta y montan un parvulario.

—Es por la nueva política…

—¡Al cuerno la política! El presidente y los directores tienen la cabeza llena de aire. Mira nada más lo que ocasionan, parece una invasión extraterrestre —un niño intenta trepar por la tapia para poder escudriñar dentro pero resbala y cae al suelo. Al instante se pone de pie como si nada—. Y son inmortales, joder.

—Recuerdo nuestro día de inducción como si hubiera sido ayer.

Reno se ríe.

—Tú y yo, atravesando el bosque con las piernas en la mano. No había ferri en aquellos tiempos, ¡qué buenas remembranzas!

2.  
Adentro, los dirigentes sin excepción, se arrancan el pelo preguntándose de dónde han salido tantos postulantes. Mientras, la secretaria les grita por ayuda, pues algunos chicos han logrado colarse a la recepción y ahora la llenan de preguntas e insultos para que los inscriba o los deje pasar.

3.  
Génesis llega corriendo al taller de mecánica donde está Cid reparando un automóvil antiguo.

—¡Están por todos lados! —grita—. ¿No nos vas a ayudar?

El rubio sale de debajo del coche, deslizándose sobre la plataforma en que está recostado y le dirige una mirada de obviedad.

—Autoríceme usted su alteza y con gusto les paso el carro tanque por encima. Fácil, sencillo, sin problemas… será como jugar a los bolos… —una sonrisa—. ¿Génesis?

Cid ve la puerta moverse por la ráfaga de viento que crea el pelirrojo al salir. Era natural después de lo que había oído, creer que había perdido la cabeza.

4.  
Aerith espera pacientemente en enfermería a que llegue el primer moribundo. No era una sorpresa en el primer día, siempre acababa complicándose todo.

5.  
Yuffie y Vincent están reunidos en una de las salas cuando Sephiroth ingresa a toda velocidad.

—¿Y cómo te va con las criaturitas? —inquiere la pelinegra.

—¿Criaturitas? —salta Sephirot mandándose las manos a los bolsillos—. ¡Me han robado la cartera!

6.  
Squall viene pateando niños desde la esquina.

—¡Quítense! —masculla con furia, intentando apartarlos con la sombrilla que carga, pero ellos sólo le envían una mueca reprobatoria y se le siguen pegando a las piernas hasta dejarlo sepultado en algún lugar de la multitud.

7.  
Al salir a la amplia brecha frente a su casa, la luz del sol le inundó el rostro. Avanzaba a una velocidad inimaginable por los senderos cubiertos de flores otoñales. Olía a pradera, a canela fresca, los caminos ensombrecidos por las montañas levantadas a pocos metros sobre el horizonte. Hundía las botas en los charcos, distorsionando los paisajes reflejados en el agua. Pasaba dejando el fantasma de su esencia con que perturbaba la sagrada calma de la vegetación imparcita. Vio por encima de los arbustos, las colinas tan cercanas ahora y sin querer aceleró la marcha. La inmensidad del sitio le dejó ligeramente ciego, como a quien no ha visto la luz en siglos. Saltó la valla sin ninguna dificultad…

—¡Aquí estoy, aquí estoy! —gritó Zack provocando que el pelotón entero levantara la mirada. La visión de aquellos hombrecitos en uniforme sólo logró desequilibrarlo momentáneamente. Debió fijarse más en la iracunda mirada de su mentor. Se dirigía hacia él como el mismísimo diablo—. ¡Angeal, he descubierto algo asombroso!

El mencionado hizo un esfuerzo por mesurar su tono de voz.

—¿Dónde estabas? ¡Llevo horas buscándote!

—Pues me he distraído con la almohada y…

—Olvídalo. Necesito que me hagas un favor —Angeal aferró a su estudiante por el brazo y lo hizo girar con él para evitar las miradas curiosas de los demás—. Como supongo sabrás, hoy empezamos un nuevo ciclo —a Zack le costaba trabajo concentrarse por lo que se ganó un golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Ahh! ¿por qué…?

—Escúchame cuando te hablo —el mayor parecía estresado—. Tenemos toda la entrada principal llena de reclutas y postulantes… no hay más tiempo y debemos empezar con nuestras labores.

—¿Qué puedo hacer yo?

—El auditorio está repleto también de mocosos. Si el presidente se entera de que seguimos aquí nos muele a todos, subdirigentes y estudiantes ¿me oyes? Tienes que arreglártelas para conseguir a Sephiroth sin que se entere apenas nadie. Dile que consiga apoyo y venga a ayudar mientras yo evacuo a los novatos a los campos B del sector oriente. ¿Estás oyendo?

—Sí.

—Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, anda, ah y antes entrega esto en recepción también…

—¡De acuerdo!

Tan pronto como Angeal le entregó el paquete, Zack salió disparado hacia su destino, enloquecido.

...

Zack se movió hábilmente entre los estudiantes que lucían una sonrisa, absortos en sus conversaciones inaportantes. Recién acababa de entregar los paquetes a la recepcionista y habiendo visto el caos con sus propios ojos, decidió tomar el atajo del comedor para evadirlo. Alcanzaba ya las escaleras hacia la oficina de Sephiroth, cuando unos gritos que se acercaban por el pasillo de abajo le tomaron por sorpresa.

—¡Ven aquí, no huyas! —Zack se asomó por la bordilla justo en el momento en que un chico rubio que corría, caía al suelo, acorralado por la multitud curiosa—. ¿No vas a responderme? —gritó Squall, apareciendo en su campo de visión—. A ver a cuántos puños comienzas a hablar.

La pesadilla cobraba vida cada seis meses con los inicios del ciclo. Los estudiantes más antiguos se aprovechaban de los novatos, provocando disputas y aislamientos. Parecía ser que el paso del tiempo no sólo los fortalecía sino que también les arrebataba la paciencia. Chicos como Squall Leonhart, gente buena de malas costumbres, perdurarían por siempre en la eternidad.

Tal vez inmiscuirse en aquel embrollo no fue lo más inteligente, pero Zack se quedaba corto de reflexiones cuando se trataba de una injusticia, por lo que, antes de que Squall lograra poner un pie más cerca del muchacho, se lanzó por encima de la baranda, aterrizando justo en medio. El castaño retrocedió perplejo al igual que todo su grupo.

—¿Tú otra vez? —refunfuñó Squall—. Saca tu trasero de en medio, Fair. Esto no es asunto tuyo.

—Calma —respondió Zack con mesura, se llevó una mano a la cadera y con la otra señaló el letrero sobre la puerta—. Recuerda la regla dorada de este lugar…

El letrero ponía al final, en caligrafía técnica, la leyenda: **No pelearse.**

Squall frunció el ceño un rato, pero finalmente cedió. Arremetió a lo largo del corredor, embistiendo sin querer a Loz que venía.

—¡Ehh fíjate, animal!

En otras circunstancias, Squall hubiera sido fiel a su naturaleza indiferente; pero dado el caso, aún iracundo, se volvió: —¿Qué has dicho?

Loz levantó una ceja, complacido por la reacción del castaño. —Nada, algo así como que te fijes, animal.

Squall lo miró de arriba abajo. —Pobre diablo —escupió, dándole la espalda.

El gesto disgustó a Yazoo, que apareció para avivar el fuego. —No le tendrás miedo a Loz, ¿O sí, Leonhart?

El mencionado levantó el dedo medio a modo de burla. Loz, irritado, le lanzó súbitamente una habichuela a la cabeza.

Las personas allí confinadas vieron tras unos ojos de absurda expectación la forma como Squall erguía el cuello lúgubremente, antes de encarar a los hermanos, sin otra expresión en el rostro más que la de un aura negra levantándose. Tomó con la más inaudita de las calmas un vaso metálico y lo arrojó brutalmente a Yazoo, pero éste se agachó y el vaso terminó dándole a Kadaj. Al ser el menos paciente de los tres, respondió de inmediato lanzando un huevo frito con todo y plato.

Squall se movió y nuevamente la acción hizo víctima a otro espectador inocente.

Reno, presagiando una batalla campal, intervino:

—Wow, wow… tranquilos chicos —su pos de pacificador no duró demasiado. Otro plato voló por los aires y le impactó en la cara. Alguien rió al fondo al verlo con el brazo petrificado en lo alto. Mientras el mazacote caía, Reno gritó desatando el caos—: ¡ESTO ES GUERRA!

Un tenedor salió disparado y por poco hiere en el ojo a una chica. —¿¡Cómo te atreves!?

Cloud intentó escabullirse fuera, pero Rude le pilló a tiempo. —Alto ahí, recluta. No hemos terminado contigo.

El chico rubio se tambaleó y Reno aprovechó para agarrarlo de los brazos. —Tiene razón —dijo escupiendo arroz—. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer con él? —un plato de sopa se quebró cerca de su zapato—. ¡Hijos de puta! —exclamó demasiado fuerte y unos tipos malos volcaron sus miradas asesinas sobre él.

—¿A quién le llamas hijo de puta, hijo de puta?

El pelirrojo descompuso el semblante. Se dio cuenta de que si no escapaba, sería el blanco de todo el menjurje que llevaban en las bandejas esos hombres. Tan pronto el primero comenzó a dispararle cosas, Reno usó a Cloud como escudo. Éste gemía indefenso. Un recipiente hondo que contenía algo viscoso golpeó a Cloud, volteándole la cara como una gran bofetada. Reno se rió. —Bien hecho, solecito.

Vincent acababa de entrar. Zack por su parte intentaba lidiar con las masas enloquecidas, recibiendo bombazos de papa y chorros de jugo en respuesta.

Nadie pudo prever lo que pasaría porque nadie se detuvo a pensar en las consecuencias. Unos pasos pacientes resonaron en medio del desastre, eran secos y aletargados y poco a poco fueron aplacando el bullicio. Cuando todos se enteraron de lo que pasaba, se mordieron los labios, arrepentidos.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —exclamó Sephiroth. Su voz era tan fuerte que no tuvo necesidad de levantarla para hacer el silencio.

Una bandeja metálica cayendo…

Todos se petrificaron de repente viendo a Sephiroth en lo alto del segundo piso, de pie como una estatua alta e imperiosa. Un dios que vino a llevárselos a todos al infierno.

Cada instructor buscó en derredor a sus estudiantes. Tseng ubicó a Reno, que abrazaba a un chico rubio. En cuanto sus miradas hicieron contacto, lo apartó de un empujón, tirándolo. Rude agachó el pescuezo, avergonzado. Angeal entró con sigilo y desde la puerta observó a Zack menear la cabeza. Barret trató de contener a Squall que sólo hizo un gesto irreverente.

Por tanto, Sephiroth bajaba las escaleras pausadamente. A su paso encontró la pared embadurnada de jugo de tomate, la recorrió con su dedo dibujando una línea macabra. Pasó su mirada por aquellas jóvenes caras desgraciadas. La gente se apartaba con respeto en lo que él esquivaba con elegancia los restos de comida esparcidos por el suelo. Se detuvo cuando se topó con Cloud a sus pies. Su sombra le cayó encima, éste levantó la mirada y eso bastó para que Sephiroth se diera cuenta de que se trataba de un postulante infortunado.

—¿Y bien? —indagó Sephiroth—. ¿Alguien me dirá el nombre del responsable… —nadie musitó palabra— o debo pensar cómo castigarlos a todos? —todos señalaron desde diferentes direcciones a los integrantes del grupo de Zack —Sephiroth sonrió—. ¿Por qué no me sorprende? —Vincent se palmeó la cara—. ¿Señores? —dijo levantando a Cloud del brazo—. Les presento a su nuevo compañero.

Reno que balbuceaba palabras ofendidas, calló al oír la noticia. —¿Qué qué? —saltó.

—Me ha escuchado bien, Sinclair. Éste jovencito hará parte de su pelotón a partir de este preciso momento.

—¡Ya somos cinco en la habitación! —volvió a chillar el pelirrojo.

—Pues hagan que quepa el sexto.

—Ni de broma —masculló Squall sin una pizca de humor en su voz.

—Oh no —continuó el albino—, si es que lo digo muy en serio.

Para ese entonces las miradas iracundas habían ido a parar en el pequeño.

—Bien jugado, amarillo —siguió Rude cruzado de brazos, refiriéndose a Cloud.

—A desempolvar el traje de limosnero, muchachos, se nos fue a la mierda el título —Reno bromeó haciendo una serie de aspavientos y gesticulaciones extraños.

Zack intervino:

—Esperen un momento, tropa. Me parece que estamos siendo un poco injustos. Nos viene bien una incorporación al equipo, yo…

Sephiroth lució una sonrisa traviesa. Tocó el hombro de Zack, interrumpiendo su parloteo. —Pues qué bueno que te agrade el chico, Fair. Porque tú lo vas a entrenar.

Zack se quedó de piedra, Reno se le acercó. —Ahora sí hay que ser amables con el nuevo.

Rude fue más allá. —Más te vale aprender a cambiar pañales o te terminan de cagar la carrera.

Los otros miembros del equipo intercambiaron miradas, intentaban contener la risa.

—Vaya hombre —dijo Zack—. No los recordaba tan simpáticos.

Sephiroth ya se alejaba. Al oír el sarcasmo del pelinegro ensanchó su sonrisa.

Cloud se puso de pie dispuesto a correr, pero Squall le hizo zancadilla y lo devolvió al suelo.

—Habrá que rifar las camas —musitó Vincent uniéndose al drama—. Otra vez…

Reno cruzó las manos detrás de su nuca despreocupadamente. —Que duerma afuera.

—No seas animal —le reprendió Rude—. Puede dormir en la alfombra.

Cloud seguía intentando huir pero Squall lo sujetaba con firmeza.

Antes de desaparecer, Sephiroth hizo señas a los otros instructores, quienes captaron el mensaje de inmediato. Comenzaron a evacuar a los estudiantes del comedor. Squall soltó a Cloud y este, humillado, se acurrucó en el suelo. La multitud empezó a movilizarse.

Mientras le pasaban indiferentes por el lado, Zack se fijó en el chico rubio: contenía sus piernas con los brazos y entre las rodillas tenía metida la cara. Llevaba una mascarilla de puré de papas muy original. Zack se acuclilló frente a él para buscarle los ojos.

—Hey —susurró Zack gentil. No hubo respuesta, sólo un trozo de verdura resbalándole por la mejilla—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Cloud hubiera querido darle una patada al pelinegro para demostrarle lo que sentía. ¿¡En serio era necesario preguntar!?

Hubo un pequeño ajetreo ajeno al campo de visión de Cloud, pero después llegó la calma y con ella, la curiosidad. Creyó que lo habían dejado a solas así que inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia arriba. Al ver que se había equivocado volvió a bajarla.

—No… —oyó la risa de Zack— casi lo conseguía.

—¿Quién es, Zack? —murmuró Angeal.

—Mi nuevo pupilo.

—Mentira.

—Verdad. Sephiroth me lo encargó para que lo cuidara. Estabas aquí, tuviste que verlo.

Angeal se echó a reír. —¿En que estaría pensando? Tú no puedes cuidar ni de una roca.

—Harás que pierda la confianza en mí.

—No se puede perder lo que nunca se tuvo. Mira nada más cómo le han dejado.

Cloud gimió, debía tener un aspecto horrible. Se agazapó aún más cuando de pronto, tiraron de sus muñecas para ponerlo en pie. Viendo su protección vulnerada, Cloud mantuvo los ojos instintivamente apretados durante un rato. Después tuvo que abrirlos. Alzó lentamente la mirada y vio a Zack sostenerle. A pesar de que él también se hallaba cubierto de comida, sonreía. El desastre que los envolvía pasó a segundo plano cuando Cloud reparó en el bonito color de los iris del otro.

—Hola —saludó Zack. Cloud apartó la mirada—. Soy Zack, llámame Zack —Angeal rodó los ojos—. Quiero ofrecer disculpas en nombre de todo mi equipo. Eres un postulante, ¿no? Lo que tienes que hacer ahora es presentarte con los instructores en el campo B, sector oriente. Si rodeas el edificio encontrarás unos baños, ahí puedes lavarte… —iba a decir algo más, pero su mentor le indicó la salida—. Debo irme, pero te deseo suerte —miró el gafete prendido en la camisa del rubio—, Cloud.

Zack sonrió una vez más antes de soltarlo y alejarse. Cloud sintió las muñecas, donde antes habían estado las manos ajenas, arder. Vio a Zack partir. En medio del comedor desolado, se repetía la historia del callejón.

* * *

_Este capítulo me costó un montón, pero ha sido gratificante hacerlo. Espero que las personalidades de los personajes se parezcan al menos un poco a las originales, por cierto, no odien a Reno... ¡Yo lo amo, aunque sea un descarado sin consciencia!_

**_Gracias por leer._**


	3. Dulces pesadillas, Cloud

**Capítulo 3: Dulces sueños, Cloud.**

1.  
La academia del color no era un lugar precisamente colmado de paz. Aunque los edificios exhibieran bonitos acabados y las instalaciones estuvieran provistas con diversos objetos de última tecnología. Allí las cosas eran estrictas, nada fáciles y más sombrías de lo que alguien podría llegar a imaginarse. El primer gran obstáculo para quienes aspiraban a formar parte de sus listas, era el examen de admisión. En antaño, la primera fase de dicho examen consistía en atravesar el inmenso bosque que rodeaba la academia y solo aquellos que lo lograran, tendrían permitido pasar a la segunda fase: someterse a un minucioso análisis médico y después competir contra los demás postulantes en unas pruebas físicas y teóricas que pretendían medir las capacidades, tanto como clasificar sus aptitudes en diferentes rangos y sistemas de puntos. Ahora la primera parte de la prueba había sido abolida, pero eso en lugar de facilitar las cosas, las había complicado. Eran demasiados candidatos, muchos más de los que alguna vez hubo en periodos anteriores.

Después de que Zack dejara a Cloud por su cuenta en la cafetería, este había caído en una especie de estupor que lo dejó clavado al suelo, incapaz de moverse. El ruido de la escoba y los pasos de quien la arrastraba por el suelo, eran los únicos presentes en el recinto. Por demás, todo estaba en silencio. Y Cloud seguía atravesado como un idiota, mediando con sus inanes pensamientos, aun cuando todo el mundo se había retirado ya. Seguía sin comprender a ciencia cierta lo que acababa de pasar. Una batalla de comida que lo había tenido a él por protagonista. Cloud era un ser tan simple que nunca imaginó poder llegar a ser el desencadenante de algo como eso, pese al recuerdo del suceso rayando lo trágico acontecido meses atrás, que había servido de incentivo a su decisión de aceptar el nuevo reto: ser un miembro más de la academia.

Hubo un pequeño estallido en el núcleo del rubio, algo así como una diminuta gota de agua cayendo en medio del mar. Cloud tomó aire como si se hubiera estado ahogando y salió a toda prisa tras la mirada iracunda del aseador que por poco y le trapeó los pies para indicarle que se moviera.

_Si rodeas el edificio encontrarás unos baños…_ la voz de Zack le llegó desde un lugar remoto. Cloud contorneó el espacio según lo indicado con el pelo pegado a la cara, inadvertido de la sangre que brotaba de su ceja y dibujaba una línea amorfa surcando su mejilla hasta morir en su quijada. La gente que había dispersa por ahí lo miraba, como intentando dilucidar si se trataba de una epifanía o de un chico de carne y hueso.

Cloud caminó tanto que, en el momento en que se encontró deambulando por un amplio paraje de hierba, no se sintió en lo más mínimo ofuscado ante la realización de haberse perdido, sino aliviado. Buscaba un baño, y en vez de eso se topó con el que sería su escondite preferido en el mundo: un anticuado establo, firme entre la maleza, como un paria solitario y marginado. El color rojo de la desgastada madera con que estaba construido brilló para Cloud, que se dejó llevar cuál polilla hacia las llamas.

—¿Hola? —dijo el rubio con timidez, empujando lentamente la puerta. No había nadie adentro, solo una vieja yegua llamada Pixie que desde su sitio le miró con inteligencia.

Cloud observó los equipamientos: los habitáculos de madera, las carretillas amontonadas, el heno apilado en las esquinas, el cielorraso cayéndose a trozos, el tramo de paja bajo sus pies... dio varias vueltas, la mirada hacia el techo. Avanzaba girando pero se detuvo en seco cuando repentinamente apareció un espejo frente a él. Cloud sintió un escalofrío apabullarlo al vislumbrar su propio rostro. Tenía un pésimo aspecto; la boca inexpresiva, los ojos inyectados en sangre, la piel pálidamente lisa. Temblaba y no le gustó el miedo que vio reflejado en su semblante.

—Campo B, Sector Oriente —susurró Cloud despacio. Los labios en su reflejo se movieron macabramente lento. Tuvo miedo de seguir mirando—. Campo B, Sector Oriente —apretó los puños. La voz en aumento—. ¡Campo B, sector oriente! —un estallido de cólera— ¡Campo B, Sector Oriente!

No aguantó y le atestó un puñetazo al espejo. Éste al romperse por el impacto hizo tanto ruido que logró sacar al rubio de su ensimismamiento. Cloud contempló su pecado. Una parte del cristal aún resistía en la pared, dividiendo su cara en dos. Miró su ojo azul en él, sus largas pestañas surcadas por gotas de sangre como si las hubiera llorado. Allí permaneció respirando con dificultad.

El chico analizó aquello que lo rodeaba y súbitamente, tomó unas tijeras clavadas en la columna de la derecha. Soltó la liga que sujetaba parte de su cabello en la nuca y, tembloroso, dirigió hasta ahí el filo. Los hilos dorados de su pelo se esparcieron de inmediato por el piso al caer, confundiéndose con la paja. Siguió manoteándose con rabia, arrancándose mechones sin meditar muy bien lo que hacía. Se detuvo cuando sintió el escozor de la nueva herida. Se había abierto los nudillos con el golpe. Volvió a mirarse en el espejo que acababa de quebrar.

—Dios… —su cabello (era un milagro que aún tuviera) estaba también ensangrentado.

Cloud dejó caer las tijeras.

Antes de darle tregua a las lágrimas, mandó las manos hacia el estanque que permanecía lleno justo debajo, en frente de él, y hundió su miseria en el agua. Sollozó, se peinó hacia atrás y suspiró. Su cabeza entera escurría agua y el eco de ella al caer proporcionaba el perfecto telón a la voz que rugía en su consciencia: _Sé un hombre._

2._  
_De Zack se esperaba que fuera frío, implacable y prepotente; como cualquier líder de su profesión, pero en lugar de eso, y para asombro de muchos, era alegre, amable, humilde. Fue la última de estas cualidades con la que Angeal finalmente convenció a Sephiroth, el temible instructor, de encargar una cuadrilla completa a su cuidado._  
_

"Vamos, no encontrarás a otro chico como él en ninguna parte" —insistía Angeal.

"Y no lo dudo" —respondía Sephiroth satíricamente mientras miraba a su interlocutor de soslayo, con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa.

En aquella época del año, el viento solía comportarse de una forma particularmente vivaz. Pasaba sacudiendo los árboles y el prado, logrando una imagen casi paradisíaca de aquel pequeño tramo de tierra. Zack venía sorteando las piedras del camino, despreocupado de su aspecto multicolor por la comida que todavía lo adornaba. Angeal, que caminaba junto a él, lo miró divertido.

—Eres, sinceramente, la única persona capaz de no perder la cabeza durante los inicios de ciclo —le dijo el mayor. Era él el encargado de coordinar las acciones de Zack y lo conocía bastante bien. Siempre había admirado esa cualidad muy suya de no ceder ante pequeñeces, aunque fuera tan hiperactivo…

—Es el estrés —musitó Zack, sonriendo. Se detuvo al avistar la bahía del lago (su lugar de entrenamiento) a unos pocos pies delante de él. Por un momento pensó en Cloud y en si había hecho bien al dejarlo solo en aquel estado. Quizás deseó consultarlo con su mentor, Angeal, pero lo que salió de su boca a continuación no tuvo relación alguna con el meollo del comedor—. ¿Empezamos el calentamiento?

Angeal decidió darle la espalda a su pupilo. Se cruzó de brazos, pretendiendo no escucharlo y murmuró:

—Tan cerca…

—¿Hmm? —inquirió Zack.

—Mis favoritas y las de Sephiroth —Angeal Hewley señaló las flores del otro lado del lago.

Una vez cada año, dichas flores crecían de manera asombrosa, atrayendo a las luciérnagas en la noche. Si además, la época de floración coincidía con luna llena, estas tenían la peculiaridad de brillar.

—El espectáculo que dan es increíble —comentó Zack. Recordaba haber visto aquello en alguna ocasión y fue hermoso. Sin embargo, frunció un poco el ceño. Se obligó a callar. Una duda con respecto al incidente de la cafetería había surgido—. ¿Estás muy enojado?

Hubo un corto silencio. Angeal se alejó un poco por toda respuesta, estuvo quieto un instante y luego se volteó con brusquedad para gritar:

—¡Zack, cuidado!

El joven se sobresaltó, mirando en todas direcciones. Extrañado al no encontrarse con nada potencialmente peligroso, compuso una mueca de desconcierto. Se rascaba la cabeza a punto de protestar, cuando sintió a su mentor capturarle por detrás y arrastrarle hasta tirarlo directo al lago.

_¡Gyaaah!_

El agua fría se coló entre los pantalones de Zack.

—¿P-por qué…? —fue todo lo que atinó a decir Zack antes de levantar la mirada y quedarse mudo ante la desconcertante y majestuosa que le ofrecía el otro—. ¿Qué rayos ha sido eso? —entonces Angeal fue incapaz de continuar con su patraña y se echó a reír. El joven comprendió que todo había sido una broma y salpicó agua en una muestra falsa de indignación—. ¡Oh, tú…!

—He perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces te he dicho que no me des la espalda.

—Vaya manera de recordármelo —mientras salía a tierra, Zack se miró la camisa anteriormente manchada de comida—. Oye, ya está limpia.

Ambos prorrumpieron en carcajadas.

No fue hasta el atardecer, durante un duelo de esgrima, que el elegante Vincent se acercó púdicamente hasta ellos:

—¿Zack? —las espadas cesaron el movimiento—. Creo que tienes trabajo.

3.  
Los postulantes se habían reunido en el campo B, Sector Oriente, que era más específicamente un espacio repleto de obstáculos de tortura. Génesis Rhapsodos se limaba las uñas de la mano izquierda, trepado en una tapia mientras contemplaba a los aspirantes, que parecían más bien unos corderitos a la espera de su turno para ser ejecutados. No se molestó en disimular su descontento cuando murmuró hacia Barret:

—Acabemos con esto de una vez.

—¿Qué propone, jefe? —preguntó Barret a Génesis—. ¿Seleccionarlos al azar y esperar tener suerte?

Cloud llegaba recién. Con el corazón desbocado se puso a buscar algo incierto entre la multitud. Era tal el desorden que por unos instantes deseó no haberse cortado el cabello sino apuñalado los ojos. De reojo capturó la imagen de una chica de melena castaña que trataba de infundir ánimos a un grupo de estudiantes indispuestos. _Genial, alguien amable, para variar. _Cloud avanzó con la intención de dirigirse hacia ella pero entonces Sephiroth apareció de la nada, cortándole el paso. Fue un rayo veloz. La gente se estremeció.

—¿A alguien no le han quedado claras las instrucciones? —inquirió Sephiroth con propiedad. Una vez más su voz primaba por encima de todo sonido sin necesidad de levantarla. Cloud sintió que la garganta se le cerraba. _¿Instrucciones?_

—Aún no las hemos dictado —habló Génesis, acercándose a Sephiroth. Miraba con desdén a las criaturas que como Cloud, estaban a sus órdenes—. Siguen saliendo de aquí, de allá… —suspiró—. De todas partes.

En eso, un subordinado de uniforme extraño se agregó al pelotón para entregarle a Sephiroth un documento. También intercambió algunas palabras con él y con Génesis. Murmuró, asintió y desapareció tan rápido como había llegado. Cloud deseó tener oídos superdesarrollados. Veía que todo el mundo se hallaba en el más puro estado de ansiedad ante lo desconocido.

Génesis besó a Sephiroth en la mejilla y se fue. Así, este quedó nuevamente solo. Levantó el documento, lo leyó tomándose su tiempo y luego se dirigió a los postulantes.

—Bueno —empezó Sephiroth—, una fuerza muy poderosa se ha puesto de su lado —a Cloud no le gustó la sonrisa ácida que vio plasmada en el rostro del instructor—. Tal parece que son demasiados como para presentar la prueba del día de hoy a la vez, y además, se está haciendo tarde —miró hacia el horizonte—. Pero como no podemos simplemente despacharlos, haremos un pequeñísimo ensayo —otra vez esa sonrisa—. Quien lo fallé se irá a casa.

Un corillo de murmullos desconcertados se desprendió de la multitud.

—¿Quién quiere ser el primero?

Como entreviendo algo oculto en las lesivas palabras del instructor, batallando con su cerebro y su corazón, Cloud levantó la mano.

4.  
Vincent y Zack llegaron tropezando ansiosamente por los escalones de madera. En la cabaña, los ocupantes discutían a viva voz.

—¡Dormirá afuera! —gritó Reno, refiriéndose a Cloud, dirigiéndose a Yuffie.

—¡No es un perro, Reno! —gritó ella de vuelta—. ¿Por qué los hombres sois tan egoístas? ¿Qué hay de malo en que duerma con alguno de ustedes?

Yuffie miró a Squall, quien, cruzado de brazos, desvió la mirada.

—Yo tampoco lo quiero —farfulló.

—Puede dormir en la alfombra —sugirió Rude.

—¡Dios! —exclamó la chica—. No tenéis tacto, sois todos unos animalejos horribles.

Reno torció la boca:

—Pues que vaya y duerma con alguna de vosotras.

La expresión de Yuffie cambió.

—No puede —saltó indignada.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Squall sin interés.

—Bueno... porque… porque… yo… esto…

Zack y Vincent escudriñaban por la ventana.

—¿No puede dormir contigo por hoy? —mencionó el primero.

—¿Debo recordarte que duermo en el techo? —dijo el segundo.

—Tienes razón.

Cuando las voces que salían de la cabaña comenzaron a convertirse en bramidos, Cloud se levantó resignado, se encaminó hacia la puerta y la abrió golpeando a Zack en el hombro sin querer. El sonido, aunque leve, hizo callar a todos.

El rubio sostuvo la falleba con fuerza para no irse de espaldas. Su torpeza ya le había traído problemas con Squall y ahora seguramente con Zack también. Abrió la boca aterrorizado.

—¡Perdón! —logró chillar.

—Todo el mundo tranquilo —comenzó Zack, ignorando el desliz y pasando al interior de la cabaña—. Se trata de las camas, ¿o no? —Squall volteó la cara, Reno refunfuñó, Yuffie asintió y Rude simplemente se encogió de hombros—. No hay problema, el postulante dormirá conmigo —el pelinegro buscó a Cloud para saber si estaba de acuerdo, pero al volverse este ya había desaparecido. Zack miró a Vincent y él le señaló con indolencia la escalera.

5.  
La valentía es a veces una barra energética que se desgasta entre más se la usa y requiere de tiempo para recuperarse. Por eso Cloud echó a correr ante el peligro de verse envuelto en una situación parecida a la ocurrida en el comedor, aun cuando había tenido las agallas de retar a Sephiroth en el campo.

Había levantado la mano y el instructor lo había mirado como si no pudiera creerlo, al principio ofuscado, después burlón. Cloud casi necesitó de un quiropráctico para poder recobrar el movimiento, paralizado por la visión majestuosa de Sephiroth que le miraba sin parpadear. _Pequeño, veamos si tu ímpetu ha sido una muestra de valentía o estupidez._

Estupidez, definitivamente. Nadie encaraba a Sephiroth y salía bien librado. Sin embargo, como si una fuerza impropia a su carácter se hubiera apoderado de él y estuviera controlando sus acciones, Cloud no retrocedió.

La prueba que le impusieron fue la más dura que había tenido en toda su vida. Así, de un solo tirón, perdió lo poco que aún conservaba de su autoestima y confianza. Cloud no tenía fuerza, ni habilidad, ni características que lo hicieran sobresalir por encima del resto y sin embargo, aunque falló en todo; en tiempo, velocidad, estrategia… Sephiroth no lo botó como a un perro. Lo único que hizo fue enviarlo a su respectiva cabaña (la de la cuadrilla de Zack), situación que le hizo ganarse unas inexplicables miradas de odio, después de indicarles a todos que el examen se realizaría mañana temprano en grupos de a tres.

Cloud estaba muy nervioso. No se entendía. Le había plantado frente a Sephiroth y le huía a Zack, en cambio. Su barra de valentía agotada. Las manos del chico se posaron dócilmente sobre la columna tras la que permanecía escondido, mientras vigilaba cautelosamente la escalera por la que había bajado, en espera de Zack.

Lo que no esperaba, sin embargo, era que este se le apareciera por detrás.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Zack con inocencia. Cloud dio un respingo tan exagerado que se aporreó la frente contra la columna. El sonido del golpe no le pasó desapercibido a Zack—. ¿Estás bien?

De pronto, el rubio sintió mucha vergüenza. Lamentó no haberse dado más fuerte y así desprenderse el cerebro y morir. Se quedó apretado contra la madera de la columna con los ojos cerrados, el corazón desbocado. Pensaba que si ignoraba a su interlocutor, este se marcharía. Más lo que ocurrió después fue algo muy diferente.

—Tienes una araña en la camisa —continuó Zack. Como si alguien lo hubiera electrocutado, Cloud pegó un brinco que casi lo clava al techo y comenzó a sacudirse las ropas con furia. Zack lo vio rebotar, preocupado—. Espera, quédate quieto.

Con algo de esfuerzo, Zack pudo hacerse con los brazos de su compañero para inmovilizarlo. Aferrándolo con fuerza. Retiró el insecto de sus ropas y lo liberó, sacudiéndoselo. En ese momento, Cloud abrió los ojos. Y una vez más volvió a encontrarse de lleno con esos ojos de extraño color mirándole con compasión.

—Tranquilo —dijo Zack. Le dio un apretón en los brazos antes de soltarlo y retroceder un poco. Analizó al chico rubio que parecía muy sorprendido. Tenía sus ropas sucias con tierra, comida, polvo y… _sangre_—. Te llamas Cloud, ¿no? ¿Cómo te va?

A esas alturas, el mayor no iba a resignarse a esperar una respuesta. Nunca había conocido a una persona así de callada, pero inmediatamente decidió que le gustaba. Él hablaba mucho y no le costó encontrar las palabras.

—Hace mucho frío, parece que lloverá. A veces cuando eso pasa, se forman arcoíris en la mañana y créeme no hay nada más bonito que un arcoíris en la mañana… ¿Por qué te cambiaste el peinado?

Cloud abrió los ojos, estupefacto. No se había cambiado el peinado, se había mutilado la cabeza con unas tijeras hasta reducirla a un montón de mechones desordenados y puntiagudos. Se sintió algo inseguro por las intenciones que pudiera tener ese chico de mirada extraña, pero hasta entonces ninguna voz de alarma había sido disparada y se aseguró a sí mismo que podía confiar en él.

—Es complicado —respondió Cloud.

Una ráfaga de viento arreció. Zack, que se había puesto a dar vueltas por ahí, se detuvo.

—Hablaste —sonrió. Cloud asintió—. Di algo más —pareció pensar—. ¿Qué tal la prueba de hoy?

—Bien, supongo. Me lastimé la mano.

—Oh diablos —dijo Zack, al comprobar la veracidad de esas palabras—, ¿te duele mucho?

Cloud miró sus nudillos.

—No es nada.

—También te has lastimado la ceja.

La mano de Cloud subió automáticamente hasta el corte. —Me lo hice… —recordó el plato volando por los aires— No importa.

Zack extendió vehemente los dedos en dirección al otro, haciéndolo sobre reaccionar (no estaba acostumbrado al contacto). Zack apenado, retrajo su mano impetuosa hacia el pecho y ahí la dejó. El gesto lo hizo ver lindo.

—Tengo una amiga en la enfermería —trató de sonreír—. Sería conveniente visitarla… digo, si quieres, seguro que puede hacer algo.

Zack casi sintió la repentina urgencia de dar media vuelta y emprender la retirada con el rabo entre las patas al notar la línea pálida que ahora era la boca del otro muchacho. Pero no lo hizo. Porque el cuerpo de Cloud reaccionó. Finalmente, la mueca seria que había mantenido hasta entonces se transformaba en una afable.

6.  
De vuelta a la cabaña, Cloud miró la apestosa alfombra con asco, pero por supuesto, tal sentimiento no se reflejó en su talante impasible. Los demás habían decidido ignorarle, así que de momento se sentía tranquilo. Se arrastró a cuatro patas sobre la felpa asquerosa, que era como la piel de un animal tieso. Nada cómodo. Abrazó sus piernas, mirando en derredor y una buena sorpresa se llevó al ver de frente al tipo que había intentado cortarle el cuello antes en el comedor.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Zack que salía del baño.

—N-nada —respondió Cloud con nerviosismo. El otro se apresuró a explicarse.

—Me refiero a por qué estás sentado en esa _cosa_.

—Uh… me dijeron que podía dormir aquí.

—¿Quién?

Cloud levantó la mirada hacia Squall (en realidad había sido Rude), dormido plácidamente en la cama de al lado. Zack alargó un suspiro de resignación.

—Squall… bueno, ¿qué importa? Puedes dormir en mi cama.

Las alarmas se dispararon.

—No podría usurpar su lugar…

—¿Usurpar? —repitió Zack—. Yo pensaba más en _compartir_ —Cloud negó con la cabeza, Zack pareció extrañarse—. ¿No?

—Quiero decir, estaré bien aquí. Muchas gracias.

Zack se quedó mirando al chico por varios minutos, luego, mientras trepaba a su cama, le preguntó:

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

Advirtió el color rosa que se apoderó de las mejillas de Cloud.

—Dieciséis…. ¿y usted?

—Diecinueve. ¿Estás seguro de que puedes dormir allí abajo? —Cloud asintió—. Bueno pues como quieras, pero que sepas que la oferta sigue en pie.

El pelinegro se recostó, apagando las luces. Cloud cerró los ojos. Cinco minutos después unos ronquidos provenientes del chico pelirrojo perturbaron el silencio. Intentó sobrellevarlo, pero dado un punto de la noche se hicieron inaguantables. Cloud miró con amargura la oscuridad y de súbito la silueta de Squall se irguió. Cloud se preparó mentalmente para recibir una paliza, sin embargo, todo lo que hizo el castaño fue tomar una de sus almohadas y arrojarla con violencia al vacío. Se oyó el trozo de tela impactar en la cara de alguien, seguido de un gruñido quejumbroso y nada más… Squall había vuelto a caer en su letargo y el silencio reinaba otra vez.

Aliviado, Cloud miró el reloj. Marcaban las 12 a.m. Cerró los ojos, los volvió a abrir, y eran la 1 a.m. Se dio cuenta de que durante esa hora de inconsciencia había comenzado a llover. _Como había predicho Zack_. Pensó en él, en su pelo negro con flequillos, en su torpeza, en la forma cómo lo había defendido y soportado. Pensó también en Sephiroth con su larga melena y la forma en que lo había levantado del suelo, una manera rígida pero no animal y la prueba…

Anheló tanto su cama… Se abrazó a sí mismo intentando retener el calor.

Una gota helada le cayó en la punta de la nariz, Cloud levantó el rostro y varias más le cayeron en las rodillas y las manos.

—No puede ser… —farfulló. Se movió rápido entre las sombras para hacerse a un lado, pero en el proceso se estrelló contra la mesita de noche.

Quedándose súbitamente quieto, esperó a que ninguno de los muchachos se levantara para matarlo. Inclinó hacia arriba la cabeza y su desordenado copete rubio removió accidentalmente algo pesado que le impactó en la frente, derramando su contenido sobre él. Maldijo su mala suerte mientras manoteaba en todas direcciones, mojado y ciego sin poder encender la luz sin perturbar el sueño de los demás.

—¿En qué me he metido, abuela? —se lamentó. Un relámpago iluminó el sitio, descubriendo monstruos horribles. De repente le dio la impresión de que el techo se iba a caer.

Entonces, una mano desconocida tanteó el aire y cayó en su cabello.

—Oye… —Cloud giró bruscamente. A sus espaldas estaba el joven de antes, hablándole dormido— ven aquí.

Cloud iba a replicar y no pudo. Quiso declinar la oferta y tampoco pudo. El frío le tenía entumecidas las extremidades. Los labios. Sentía los dedos de Zack enterrados en su nuca, como un vago calor que iba y venía a su antojo. Cloud se puso de pie tambaleándose con violencia para finalmente caer otra vez al suelo.

—¿Por qué soy tan estúpido? —se dijo con amargura.

—¿Tiednes fdrio? —Zack, sonámbulo, reacomodó su cuerpo para abrirle campo a su lado (incluso desdobló la cobija), pero la cama era demasiado pequeña y Cloud no se atrevió a cometer semejante insensatez.

En la alfombra, después de un rato largo, Cloud se durmió.

Y soñó con agujeros negros.


	4. De las cenizas resurgiendo

**Capítulo 4: De las cenizas resurgiendo.**

Cabía anotar algo muy llamativo con respecto a los integrantes de la academia: sus uniformes. Consistían de un pantalón y una camisa completamente negros, sobre la que se ponía una chaqueta y un chaleco con correas; las mangas de la chaqueta podían recogerse a la altura de los codos por comodidad. El conjunto se complementaba con unas botas de cuero, guantes, una cinta varia alrededor del bícep derecho y, lo más llamativo, una pañoleta en torno al cuello (de diferente color según el rango) con la que solían cubrir sus bocas y nariz y a veces, cuando la situación lo ameritaba, la cabeza entera.

Esa era la vestimenta oficial en los entrenamientos, aunque había otras características propias de cada organización, pues no todos allí desempeñaban el mismo papel.

æ

Domingo, Septiembre 25 del año 30.  
Ciclo XC  
4:30 de la mañana.

1.  
Barret entró por las malas en la habitación, abriendo la puerta de una violenta patada.

—¡BUENAS TARDES, SEÑORITAS! —exclamó al tiempo que encendía las luces para ver a sus alumnos retorcerse en sus colchones como gusanos invidentes. Se quejaban en el idioma de los dormidos, intentando protegerse de los regaños de su entrenador con la sábana—. ¡A levantarse! —volvió a gritar, quitándole la cobija Reno—. ¡Muévanse!

—Son las cuatro de la puta madrugada —se quejó Squall. Dormía sin almohadas porque se las había aventado todas a Reno durante la noche para acallar sus ronquidos.

—He dicho… ¡muévanse!

Leonhart obedeció de mala gana, mientras le escrutaban con ojos de puñal, durante todo su recorrido hacia el baño. Barret, después de asegurarse de que Rude y Reno ya colocaban los pies en el suelo, se apresuró hacia Zack. Éste se había colocado el brazo sobre la cara, en un gesto típico de quien intenta dominar por encima de su voluntad, su cuerpo.

—Squall —se oyó a Reno en el fondo—. ¡Apúralo! ¡Me hago viejo!

De un tirón, el impaciente Barret iba a sacar a Zack de la cama, pero se encontró pisando el cuerpo de una cabeza rubia acurrucada en la alfombra y tuvo que detenerse. La morena piel de su rostro se contrajo tanto por la duda como por el asco.

—¿Quién es ese? —inquirió.

Indolente, Reno levantó la frente de la puerta del baño.

—El nuevo cáncer de Fair —contestó. Como en ese preciso instante Squall salía del baño y Reno se había distraído, Rude aprovechó para colarse dentro—. ¡Hey! —tiró el pelirojo del picaporte, tratando de abrir, sin éxito—. Ahh —se resignó.

Ignorando ese hecho, Barret volvió a mirar a Zack en busca de una respuesta madura. Solo que Zack no parecía recordar mayor cosa tampoco. Como pudo se arrastró por el colchón y se asomó hacia abajo, sorprendiéndose de hallar al chico rubio en tan complicada posición.

—¿Quién es? —insistió el entrenador.

Sin saber qué decir, Zack se encogió de hombros.

—Un amigo —respondió.

—Amigo —repitió Barret lúgubremente—. Pues más te vale que lo despiertes o llegarán tarde. ¡Tienen cinco minutos!

De la misma forma que entró (azotando la puerta), Barret salió. Dentro de la habitación volvió a reinar la paz. Reno rezongó, como siempre hacía todas las mañanas:

—Ahhh, cada vez está peor.

En ese instante, Vincent bajó del techo. A diferencia de sus compañeros lucía despejado y prolijo. Vio a Squall luchar con el pantalón del uniforme y no pudo evitar reparar en que su cabello seguía seco.

—¿No han tomado una ducha? —quiso saber Vincent algo incrédulo. Su voz era áspera y deliciosa. Todos lo miraron levantando una ceja—. ¿Qué?

El agua de la cabaña era demasiado fría para el cuerpo a esa hora de la madrugada. Bañarse sería cometer suicidio. Por eso todos preferían esperar el medio día, momento en que las regaderas comunitarias con agua caliente se abrían al público. Sinceramente preferían desnudarse en frente de sus compañeros que bañarse en la mañana.

Los chicos se pusieron a pullar a Vincent por su obsesión con la limpieza, formándose de pronto una pequeña revuelta que Zack mandó a callar con un gesto de la mano. Ya había recobrado el sentido y se dispuso a despachar a Cloud.

—Oye —lo sacudió suavemente por el hombro—. Oye, despierta. Hoy es la segunda parte de tu prueba, no querrás llegar tarde.

Por leves segundos, a Cloud se le ocurrió pensar que estaba en su casa y quien interrumpía su sueño era su abuela, no el chico de ojos raros que tanto lo había ayudado.

—Uhmngh…cinco minutos más —refunfuñó. Zack sonrió divertido.

Desde su sitio, en lo que se acomodaba las botas, Rude suspiró:

—Al final le has dejado dormir en la alfombra.

Como si lo hubieran arrojado a un lago congelado, Cloud se enderezó de inmediato, sentándose y miró en todas direcciones.

—¿Es muy tarde? —preguntó alarmado, tratando de recobrar la vista limpiándose los ojos con las palmas de las manos porque todo era borroso a causa de su repentino despertar. Los demás le dedicaron unas miradas de desdén, salvo por Zack, que parecía muy contento de volver a verlo. Lo ayudó a incorporarse y todo.

2.  
Se había ofrecido a acompañarlo. Todavía estaba oscuro y helaba fuera. Cloud se sobaba el cuello, víctima de una tortícolis desarrollada por la postura incorrecta al dormir. Se sentía cansado y a la vez nervioso, por eso hablaba con la esperanza de despejarse aunque fuera un poco.

—Y si todos deben usar el mismo atuendo, ¿cómo se las arreglan para diferenciar cada dependencia? —preguntó el rubio a Zack, quien caminaba a su vera. Se veía despampanante en su uniforme negro. Daba una cierta sensación de autoridad, era un chico muy alto, pero sin perder su encanto amigable.

—Portamos un lazo del color correspondiente en el brazo —informó él—. El mío es azul, lo que quiere decir que pertenezco al área de fuerza y asalto. Pero hay rosas, relativos al área de salud; rojos para estrategia, inteligencia y espionaje; blancos son los desarrolladores e investigadores; verdes si son exploradores, naranja llevan algunos instructores... en fin, son demasiados. Dentro de cada sección hay más clasificaciones. Cuesta un poco aprenderlo. Sólo los uniformes de fuerza y asalto permanecen prácticamente iguales al trabajar, los demás cambian por completo.

Un poco descolocado por la nueva información, Cloud empezó a frotarse las manos.

—Wow… ¿Y qué me dice de las pañoletas?

Antes de responder, Zack se dio la vuelta, con las manos tras la nuca, para caminar de espaldas mirando hacia arriba como si pensara.

—El color en mi sección varía según el rango, las del resto son marrones.

Cloud recordaba muy bien el aspecto de esos hombres que le habían salvado la vida en aquella ocasión. Del incidente no había surgido mayor revuelo ni en la prensa ni en las noticias, pero él muy bien sabía que se trataba de unos Okamis. Precisamente, dichosos seres eran legendarios de la academia y no entendía cómo es que no había visto ninguno. O eso creyó. Estaba a punto de indagar sobre este respecto, pero vio que Zack se volvía de frente de nuevo para señalar las tiendas de campaña de los chicos que ya empezaban a formarse en el campo.

—Vaya —silbó el pelinegro—. Me gustaría ser así de puntual —Zack, que estaba mostrando ser muy receptivo, calló de súbito al reparar en la expresión atemorizada de su compañero—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

El tamaño del espacio era desconcertante. De pronto Cloud se sintió pequeño, casi minúsculo. Tembló un poco intentando contener las ganas de ocultarse bajo una roca. Le quemaba la boca de su estómago como si hubiera ingerido lava al desayuno en lugar de las rebanadas de pan de centeno y queso que el otro le ofreció con amabilidad.

—¿Qué ocurre? —continuó Zack. Siendo muy cuidadoso, estiró la mano para acariciar el brazo ajeno. Ese era un gesto típico de él, era como si tocando a las personas pudiera comprender mejor sus sentimientos.

—Nada —casi gritó Cloud. Enseguida cayó en cuenta de su error y se cubrió la boca—. Sólo quería agradecerle. Desde que llegué no he sido más que una molestia y usted, quiero decir, usted ha sido muy amable… gracias —Zack sonreía, considerando un halago sagrado las palabras que le dedicaban—. Si hay algo que pueda hacer, o sea, que sea a prueba de tontos como yo…yo…

Olvidando los límites del espacio personal, Zack se acercó a Cloud y lo tomó suavemente por los hombros encarándolo. De la forma más cortés, le dijo:

—Sólo hay tres cosas que desearía hicieras por mí —el rubio asentía como un lerdo. Un rubor adorable se había apoderado de sus mejillas. Ahora le quemaba el pecho también, pues su corazón latía enloquecido—. Uno —Fair levantó en dedo índice—, llámame por mi nombre. Dos —Fair levantó un dedo más, enumerando —, da lo mejor de ti en esa prueba.

Sí, se esforzaría. Su abuela lo había desterrado de su hogar y no tenía a donde ir en caso de no ser admitido. Cloud estuvo muy de acuerdo con las proposiciones de Zack. No obstante, frunció el ceño cuando el silencio se prolongó demasiado.

—¿Y la tres? —musitó muy tímido.

Zack le dio una amistosa palmada en el cuello y sonrió.

—Iba a pedirte que almorzáramos juntos.

Aquello pareció más un regalo para el joven chico rubio que para el de cabellos azabaches. Con todo, Cloud asintió aceptando, prudente, obediente y respetuoso.

3.  
La anterior prueba pasaba como un juego de niños en comparación a lo monstruosa que esta resultaba. Primero estaban los nervios, capaces de sacar lo peor de los novatos. Luego el hecho de que parecían existir "ciertas preferencias" según Cloud escuchó de las bocas de unos chicos congregados en el rincón. Varias veces, en varias ocasiones lo miraron mal. Y él no podía llegar a explicarse la razón de susodicha hostilidad. ¿Sería tal vez porque lo habían visto caminando con Zack? ¿Pero que no era él un simple estudiante más con la única diferencia de ser un jefe de grupo?

Durante el recorrido en ferri hacia la academia, Cloud se había leído la información completa de unos folletos, periódicos y libros que hacían mención al prestigioso lugar. Sin embargo nada podría haberlo preparado para lo que estaba presenciando.

Y aquello le sentaba mal. Siempre había sido un chico muy mimado y dócil, acostumbrado a los buenos tratos que tanto contrastaban con el frío y rígido proceder de los instructores. Quizás por eso había congeniado un poco con Zack.

Justo después de que se dictaron las instrucciones, Sephiroth, en lugar de formar las conocidas filas de siempre y sacándole un jadeo de impresión a todo el mundo, excepto a Génesis que solo levantó la mirada de golpe y a Angeal que frunció un poco el ceño, volvió a recurrir a la técnica de la vez pasada, pidiendo por voluntarios para empezar.

Nadie quiso arriesgarse como Cloud había hecho ya, en vista de lo que tuvo que atravesar. Y por eso, a falta de imbéciles ofreciéndose para ser humillados, Cloud decidió tropezar con la misma piedra dos veces y levantó la mano.

4.  
En cuánto finalizó la prueba, que resultó extenderse hasta las seis, como pudo, el desbaratado Cloud corrió a todo lo que dieron sus piernas, pero aun así llegó tarde.

Para empeorar las cosas, las personas ya habían abandonado el comedor cerrado y se amontonaban en los alrededores, saturándole el paso. Buscó a Zack por encima de sus cabezas, pensando en lo tonto que era por esperanzarse en encontrarlo después de tantas horas de retraso. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso y para alivio suyo, de buenas a primeras lo avistó sentado en el suelo, contra la pared de la cafetería. Sus brazos estaban extendidos hacia el frente y los codos los tenía sobre las rodillas. Una pose muy guay.

Impulsado por el acto reflejo, Cloud intentó arreglarse un poco el cabello y la ropa. No había tenido tiempo de acicalarse propiamente, así que su aspecto era luctuoso. Dio algunos pasos inciertos y volvió a detenerse, al ver que Zack mantenía una agradable conversación con alguien que estaba de pie mirándolo hacia abajo. A Cloud le costó reconocer que se trataba de Génesis. Ambos se reían y charlaban… solo entonces, analizando las facciones del joven de pelo negro, Cloud se percató de que Zack era muy atractivo.

—Hola —saludó en una voz tan baja que nadie lo escuchó. Su cara se puso roja. Quizás debió esperar a que el instructor se marchase, así que se quedó ahí de pie, mudo y procurando no moverse demasiado. Los ojos de Génesis se dirigieron bruscamente hacia Cloud cuando capturó su silueta. Se despegó de la pared y sonrió con malicia. No dijo nada hasta que le pasó al rubio por el lado.

—¿Nos estabas espiando? —escupió.

Un hormigueo de terror se expandió por la espalda baja de Cloud. Quiso aclarar sus intenciones de inmediato, pero el instructor no parecía muy interesado. Rió mientras se alejaba y desaparecía.

—No le hagas caso —murmuró Zack conciliador, desde el suelo. En sus manos estrujaba una pañoleta negra. Tenía solo el pantalón, las botas y una camisilla blanca. Palmeó el suelo a su lado para indicarle al otro que se sentara, sin mostrarse en lo más mínimo ofendido por la tardanza—. ¿Qué tal ha salido todo?

Muy obediente, Cloud se sentó con las piernas recogidas, aunque eso sí algo distante porque temía oler a tierra y a sudor.

—Siento… —empezó a balbucear una disculpa que Zack acalló con un gesto. Sabía que las pruebas no eran nada fáciles y llevaban tiempo, a pesar de que nunca las hizo. Él estaba ahí por razones y por medios muy distintos a los de todos los demás.

—Nunca debes disculparte por algo que no ha sido tu culpa. Créeme, Cloud. Comprendo cómo funciona este lugar. No estoy molesto, por el contrario, me alegro mucho de que hayas venido. A veces la gente simplemente termina demasiado cansada y se va a la cama —aquí, el rubio no pudo evitar bajar la cabeza. ¿Quería decir eso que era costumbre de Zack invitar a sus conocidos a almorzar? No le molestaba, solo de repente le disgustó saber que no era especial—. En cuyo caso tampoco me hubiera disgustado. Primero lo primero —el mayor se removió, buscando algo—. Y hablando de prioridades. Supuse que tendrías hambre.

Cloud se petrificó al contemplar lo que el otro le alcanzaba. Era un almuerzo perfectamente empacado.

—¿Para mí? —se sorprendió. Zack asintió y Cloud le recibió el presente—. Muchísimas gracias.

Sin embargo, el menor no comió hasta que se lo indicaron, avergonzado todavía por mostrarse tan irrespetuoso hacia su superior. En cuanto quitó la tapa del recipiente, asestó cucharadas veloces en el contenido que se llevó a la boca sin más. Sabía delicioso.

—Ya he comido —comentó Zack casualmente—, espero no te incomode. Puedo aguantar muchos días al sol siempre y cuando tenga comida a la mano. El hambre es una cosa terrible. ¿Qué tal está?

Cloud asintió rápidamente en señal de agrado, puesto que tener la boca llena le impedía hablar. Eso llenó de energía a Zack. Como si estuviera orgulloso de sí mismo dijo:

—Son bobozanas. Las he preparado yo. Espero no sufras de diabetes porque contienen altos montones de azúcar.

De manera que Zack era cocinero. Ese joven era el colmo de la perfección entonces. A Cloud le fascinaban los platillos de su abuela, una excelente chef. Le sorprendía mantenerse delgado aun cuando se atiborraba de comida a cada rato.

Los dos chicos pasaron el resto de la tarde hasta que anocheció, charlando. Cloud agradeció muy educadamente la comida, se disculpó otra vez (ganándose una mirada de reproche) y le estrechó la mano a Zack. El apretón tuvo el efecto de un pacto. Ambos levantaron la mirada, en medio del silencio de la noche, el frío, la oscuridad, encontrándose ya no un conocido en los ojos del contrario, sino un amigo. Uno verdadero.

5.  
Había largas filas en torno al deshuesadero de la academia. Como en un concierto de rock se oían las voces demandantes de los personajes ahí congregados. La meseta asemejaba una trinchera.

Cid empleaba unos binoculares desde el interior.

—¡Jum! —resopló—. Habrá que andarse con cuidado, Reno y su pandilla encabezan la primera plana —Barret bufó, apuntaba con su brazocañón en todas direcciones—. ¿Pero qué haces, macho?

—Practico —respondió bruscamente el moreno—. Por si las cosas se salen de control.

Tseng emergió de la última sala, impoluto. Se arreglaba la corbata. Echó un vistazo alrededor y dijo:

—Por favor, no vayáis a cometer el error de entregar las armas de los instructores o las vuestras. En especial, tened cuidado con el Masamune de Sephiroth y el Estoque de Génesis…

—Y la bebé de Angeal —alguien habló tras la puerta, fuera.

Rodando los ojos, Tseng distorsionó su semblante regio para mascullar con molestia:

—Reno, vete de aquí.

El chico contestó:

—No puedo, me han tirado de allá arriba. Os tardáis demasiado, ¿puedo pasar?

—Eres un maldito estorbo — le regañó Barret—. De nada nos sirves aquí.

—Ahh, que vas de chulo —siguió Reno. Barret de pronto quiso agujerear la puerta a balazos—. Sólo quiero desmentir un rumor que he escuchado hace poco en el comedor.

Tseng meneó la cabeza, comprobó que estuvieran todas las cosas en orden para la repartición de municiones y buscó una en especial.

—Es cierto —dijo. Los presentes le miraron confundidos—. Necesitarás algo más que tu _palabrería _para que te dejen pilotear los helicópteros esta vez.

Reno abrió la boca, ofendido.

—Me estás jodiendo —exclamó.

Cid y Barret intercambiaron miradas, sonriéndose con complicidad porque siempre era bueno fastidiar a los estudiantes. En especial a Sinclair que solía ser tan testarudo, cínico y despreciable.

—No —volvió a la carga Tseng, ya nuevamente serio—. Rufus se dio cuenta de lo que hacíais tú y Rude allá atrás y…

—¡Qué no hacíamos nada, hombre!

—Claro, sólo manipulabais los controles para 'volar' más rápido, cambiabais la configuración de seguridad y derrochabais el combustible en tontas peleas aéreas.

El pelirrojo miró a Rude que permanecía a su lado en una actitud solemne. Tan elegante y leal como siempre.

—Ya, qué cojones… —maldijo Reno y bajó la voz—. Nos han pillado, colega.

—¿Te decantas por tu varita mágica? —le preguntó Tseng al abrir la puerta. Tenía el arma característica del joven en la mano. Sin esperar replica alguna se la lanzó y lo miró severo—. Ahí está, ahora lárguense.


	5. Mako

**Capítulo 5: Mako**

1.  
Reno arremetió coléricamente por los pasillos de la academia. Fue capaz de burlar la seguridad hasta llegar a la recepción. Su meta era _el despacho sagrado, _y como había una chica nueva atendiendo, no dudaría en aprovecharse. Colocó un pie sobre el mostrador y el antebrazo en la rodilla en una actitud chula digna de un criminal.

—Quisiera ver al presidente —solicitó con autoridad, engrosando la voz a propósito.

Abrupta, la mujer lo contempló por encima de sus gafas sin dejar de digitar en el teclado.

—¿Tiene cita? —preguntó.

—Así es.

—Muy bien, ¿cuál es su nombre?

—Reno.

La recepcionista no pudo evitar juntar un poco las cejas.

—¿Reno? —repitió torpemente.

—Sí, Reno… como el animal.

—R-E-N-O —deletreó ella. Esperó un momento analizando algo desconocido para el chico en la pantalla vuelta del ordenador—. Lo siento mucho, no existe ningún registro en la base de datos con ese nombre.

La pose cool del pelirrojo se desinfló.

—Puede marcar a su oficina —insistió.

—Eso sería imprudente.

—Entonces escríbale un mensaje.

—No, me temo que no.

A modo de plan B, siempre tenía un plan B, Reno recobró su chulería enderezándose y exhalando un suspiro.

—Se trata de algo importante y urgente —dijo haciendo resbalar una identificación falsa hasta la mano de la muchacha—. No puedo dar muchos detalles. La información es estrictamente confidencial. Vengo en representación del señor Demian Coner, del departamento de milicia y justicia…

De pronto, de la bocina del citófono brotó una carcajada histérica. A juzgar por el tono se trataba del mismísimo presidente, Rufus ShinRa. Había estado escuchando desde el principio.

—Maggie —dijo a la secretaria—, por favor, déjale pasar.

—Sí… señor —contestó contrariada.

La expresión incrédula de Reno no tenía precio.

—¿Rufus? —balbuceó.

Ambos hermanos, Lazard y Rufus compartían responsabilidades en la academia. El primero encargándose de la parte humana, el segundo desempeñándose como director ejecutivo.

2.  
Cuando Reno ingresó en el despacho vio al presidente enjugarse los vestigios de las lágrimas provocadas por la risa con un pañuelo blanco.

—Milicia y justicia… —fue su saludo—. ¿Es en serio?

Sin dejarse afectar, Reno cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se rascó la nuca, enfurruñado.

—Si no te hubieras reído, se lo hubiera creído.

—Aunque no lo hubiera hecho, no habría manera de que eso pasara. ¿Crees que no le advertí sobre ti? —Rufus soltó otra risita—. Ahhh por favor dime por qué tengo un empleado tan tonto —hizo una pausa mientras lograba regular su respiración y luego extendió la mano en dirección a su subordinado—. Dámela.

La incomprensible petición dejó a Reno con la guardia baja, desorientado y confundido.

—¿Qué cosa? —inquirió.

—La tarjeta falsa con tu nombre.

Dudando…

—La recepcionista se quedó con ella.

—Sé que tienes otra. Dámela.

—No tengo…

—Hablo en serio —expresó Rufus seriamente, aunque se reía de vez en cuando. Reno dudó un momento pero al final, torneando los ojos, le alcanzó lo que pedía y el presidente lo echó sin ceremonias a la basura. Puso los codos sobre el escritorio, uniendo los dedos en sus puntas—. Dime, ¿a qué has venido?

—Oh, estoy seguro de que ya lo sabes.

—No, dime rápido, tengo una reunión en veinte minutos.

Por fin, la frustración del pelirrojo se disipó un poco.

—He preguntado… —inició.

—No —le interrumpieron.

—¿Qué?

—No voy a restablecer tu acceso al helipuerto nunca jamás.

—¡Me dijiste que no sabías a lo que…! —Reno contuvo un alarido de desesperación, regulándose—. ¿Por qué no?

—Eres un derrochador importante, muchacho. Si estuvieras sentado donde estoy ahora, acabarías la academia. Sólo te tomaría unos segundos.

—¿Me has hecho venir hasta aquí para poder burlarte de mí?

—En realidad… —Rufus se puso de pie y rodeó el escritorio—. Sí —aceptó. Reno se dio la vuelta, molesto, dispuesto a marcharse con el rabo entre las patas—. Espera, Reno. Acabo de recordar que me debes un… —la puerta se cerró de un golpetazo— …favor.

El presidente se recargó en el escritorio, cruzado de brazos. Suspiró:

—No tiene remedio.

3.  
Jueves, 29 septiembre.

Los cuatro días posteriores a su primera prueba fueron cuña de grandes revelaciones.

La primera de ellas se presentó de manera casual mientras bebía del grifo que daba a las puertas del sector oeste. Cloud ya era consciente del odio que despertaba en sus compañeros, por lo que no se extrañó cuando tres chicos detuvieron su marcha para quedárselo mirando con unos ojos bien abiertos en medio de sus expresiones entre dudosas y hostiles.

No obstante no pudo ignorar su conversación al pasarles por el lado. ¡Decían que los instructores tenían preferencia por él!

—¿Qué dicen? —se volvió iracundo. Aquello era el colmo de las ideas disparatadas—. ¡Pero si Sephiroth y Genesis lo único que hacen es sobrecargarme de trabajos! Ayer tuve que presentar la prueba escrita dos veces porque a alguien se le ocurrió que mi letra no era lo bastante clara.

Era de esperarse la reacción sorprendida de los otros, puesto que Cloud era un muchacho pacífico y sumiso, y hasta entonces no había respondido a ninguna de las provocaciones.

—Sí, bueno —dijo la única mujer del grupo haciendo mala cara—. De alguna forma se debe disimular que seas tú el único postulante con permiso de dormir en una cabaña de admitidos.

Comprendió pues porque nunca entraba en debates: siempre perdía. Cloud retrocedió asustado y se alejó sin decir nada más.

Una parte de él lo torturaba con la idea de ser un lambiscón, alguien que ganara las cosas fácil a costa de adular a los demás. Otra le gritaba que tal cosa no podía ser. Incapaz de decidir a cuál obedecer, se propuso buscar a Zack y consultarle. Y entonces vino la segunda revelación.

Desde esa tarde de domingo en que almorzó en su compañía, no había vuelto a verlo. Ni llegó en la noche a dormir. Varias veces se levantó de su alfombra para comprobar si el dueño de la cama la ocupaba, encontrándola vacía y sola.

No era posible que algo así lo afectara tanto, se reprochó. Pero empezó a buscarlo en los alrededores como alma en pena. Preguntó por él en la secretaria disimuladamente, sin obtener respuestas… a la hora de la cena se quedaba esperándolo.

Un día, de pie frente al lugar a las afueras de la cafetería que habían ocupado alguna vez, terminó por aceptar lo que ocurría: Zack le gustaba.

Antes de internarse en la selva habitada por sus odiosos compañeros, el joven rubio completó su rutina visitando a la única persona aparte de Fair que no le parecía un monstruo.

Aerith Gainsborough.

Al verlo ahí de pie, lo reconoció de inmediato. Dejó la libreta que usaba para escribir anotaciones, sobre el pequeño mostrador y se le acercó sonriendo.

—Nos volvemos a ver —musitó con las manos tras la espalda, balanceándose en sus talones como una niña juguetona. Llevaba su cabellera arreglada en una trenza y vestía un uniforme blanco de enfermera—. ¿Por qué no pasas? Puedo invitarte a una taza de café.

La había conocido la primera noche en la institución, cuando Zack se ofreció a llevarlo a enfermería. Aerith trató sus heridas. En quince minutos Cloud se encontró sentado en una camilla con un vendaje especial en la ceja, mano y muñeca.

—Te he dejado los dedos libres —le había dicho Aerith muy amable—, pero procura no moverlos mucho, ha sido un raspón importante.

—Gracias.

—¿Sabes? Muchos chicos llegan heridos el primer día durante las pruebas. Me da mucha pena, algunos son demasiado jóvenes —revisó el documento sobre la cama—, como tú, Cloud, de dieciséis años.

Él la estudio unos instantes. Era una chica bonita, de ojos verdes y piel clara.

—Tú también eres joven —le dijo.

—Sí —asintió ella—, la mayoría lo son —de pronto, el semblante feliz que había mantenido hasta entonces se vio opacado por el recuerdo de algo amargo—. Jóvenes, niños… muchos son huérfanos. Han venido a este lugar buscando una oportunidad… —silencio— ¿Qué hay sobre ti?

—No hay mucho que decir de mí.

—¿De pocas palabras?

—¿Eh?

Una sonrisa.

—Soy Aerith.

Esa ocasión también fue el oasis sanador en medio del desierto. Lo escuchó con atención.

El miércoles cinco de Octubre, Cloud y Zack volvieron a cruzar caminos. El primero comía el mazacote insípido a base de maíz que servían en la cafetería, cuando una sombra se proyectó sobre el plato, obligándolo a levantar la vista.

Un Zack resplandeciente le alcanzaba una carpeta azul. Contrariado, ya fuera por lo inesperado de esa presencia y la alegría que casi lo tira de no haber estado sentado, Cloud la tomó perdido en la preciosa curva de su sonrisa.

—Felicidades —le oyó decir mientras se apoyaba cruzado de brazos en el borde de la mesa.

El bullicio de la afluencia fue acallado por un pitido de triunfo en los tímpanos del rubio. Había abierto la carpeta. El contenido general, sus datos, fotos, etc, quedaba opacado por el gran sello en rojo que rezaba: APROBADO. Como si quisiera corroborar la noticia, Zack asintió.

—Bienvenido —musitó. Antes de poder añadir algo más, sintió como Cloud se precipitaba sobre él en un irreflexivo espasmo.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias —lo abrazó—. ¡Gracias!

Devolviendo la caricia, el otro le sobó la espalda después de una profunda risa.

—No me agradezcas nada, Cloud. Has si tú quien lo ha logrado gracias a tus esfuerzos —Zack hizo una pausa. Tomó al chico de los brazos para hacer que lo mirara—. Ahora solo queda un último obstáculo por sortear —a Cloud debió notársele el desconcierto en la cara porque enseguida el otro añadió—: Estoy seguro de que será pan comido para ti.

Con eso se despidieron otra vez. Esa noche Zack tampoco llegó a dormir a la cabaña.

4.  
Dos días más. Se habían acabado las pruebas, pero no se habían iniciado los entrenamientos. En cambio, a los postulantes que habían sido admitidos se les daba clases teóricas en los auditorios del segundo piso del edificio La unión. Cloud no había podido sacarse las palabras que el otro le dijera en la cafetería. Una última prueba.

Esa noche regresó a la cabaña, pensativo. Afortunadamente el resto de ocupantes estaban embebidos en sus propias cuestiones así que no tuvo que aguantarse sus insultos y sus malos tratos.

Reno y Rude jugaban cartas sobre la cama y Vincent leía en el techo. Squall no estaba.

Haciendo el menor ruido posible, Strife se despojó de su uniforme en el baño, tomó una ducha fría, se lavó los dientes y para cuando terminó, ya las luces habían sido apagadas. Sin más pues, se dejó caer en la cama de Zack. La que aún conservaba su olor.

Medio dormido, horas después escuchó que alguien entraba. Pensando que se trataba de Leonhart no se dignó a comprobarlo, pero entonces sintió que alguien se le acostaba al lado y le echaba las cobijas encima.

Su cercanía no resultaba molesta y su aroma por alguna razón fue el más delicioso que hubiera aspirado. La inconsciencia le sorprendió sin embargo, impidiéndole abrir los ojos… aunque no fue necesario pues sabía de quién se trataba.

Entre los brazos de Zack, fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo desde su llegada que Cloud durmió plácidamente.

5.  
Haciendo fila para la última prueba (la temida), los chicos escucharon el cantico del instructor conocido como Genesis. Emergió de una puerta al fondo del pasillo recitando una poesía que hablaba sobre el fin de la vida y el mundo. Quizás queriéndose burlar de la preocupación que parecía ser palpable. Nadie sabía lo que le esperaba.

Zack se había despertado primero que Cloud. En absoluto silencio se preparó para empezar su día y del mismo modo salió. Así era, un chico extremadamente hiperactivo pero que sabía ser considerado para con los demás.

Al ver a su rubio amigo recargado contra la pared no dudó en acercársele. Lo tomó del brazo arrancándole un gritito del susto.

—¿Zack?

El mencionado solo se limitó a señalar con un gesto de la cabeza un punto incierto. Con eso y aferrando de la mano al otro se encaminaron los dos hacia algún lugar.

—Espera, Zack, debo formarme… aun no presento las pruebas.

Zack tardó en contestar porque estaba ocupado descifrando la clave de una compuerta mecánica de pinta más bien futurista. Dejó salir una exclamación de éxito cuando lo logró.

Una vez se encendieron las luces, una habitación parecida a la de un cuartel médico se revelo. Había archivadores, utensilios, una camilla, sillones y una pared al fondo de color verde azulado que resultó ser un líquido contenido tras un cristal.

—¿Qué es este lugar?

—Yo tomaré tu prueba —fue la contestación de Zack—. Siéntate donde gustes

Cloud eligió el borde de la camilla. Se quedó ahí mansamente observando al otro en lo que revolvía cajones. No tenía el uniforme sino unos pantalones con muchos bolsillos unas botas y una musculosa negra. Regresó a su lado al obtener el objeto deseado del escritorio.

Todo lo que tienes que hacer es llenar este formulario —dijo extendiéndole una hoja blanca—. Tómate tu tiempo, por favor, y sé muy honesto en las respuestas. Recuerda que nadie tendrá acceso a esta información salvo los médicos y el personal autorizado.

Cloud leyó las primeras líneas. Se trataba de su información básica, nombre, apellido, edad, grupo sanguíneo. El segundo cubículo era una encuesta sobre sus capacidades físicas, hábitos, hobbies, personalidad y antecedentes. Diligenciado todo, se lo devolvió a Zack.

A pesar de lo que había hablado sobre el carácter privado de dichos datos, Zack echó una ojeada al documento.

—Dejaste algunos espacios en blanco… —farfulló—. Método de planificación y orientación sexual —Cloud se sintió un imbécil. Miró a su compañero suplicante—. No te preocupes —le ayudó—. Es una estupidez, en realidad. El amor no tiene etiquetas, ¿verdad? —sonrió.

Era cierto, nadie nunca debería atravesar por un interrogatorio tan ambiguo. No se podía decir que no te gustaban las mujeres o los hombres porque no los conocías a todos, lo mismo ocurría con los prejuicios raciales y culturales. Que Zack le diese un punto de vista tan maduro y sincero hizo que Cloud se interesara todavía más por él.

Ambos coincidiendo, tacharon método de planificación de barrera y rellenaron la casilla de orientación sexual "Otra" y la línea de "especifique cuál" con las siguientes palabras: Amor es amor.

—Así está mucho mejor —dijo Zack, dejando el documento de lado—. ¿No lo crees?

Fue Cloud quien se permitió sonreír en esta ocasión. No duró mucho, eso sí. Porque lo siguiente que le pidieron lo hizo ruborizarse.

"Necesito que te quites la camiseta."

6.  
No eran propiamente caricias. Pero las sintió como tal. Cada vez que él deslizaba el metro por su piel y accidentalmente le tocaba con los dedos, se crispaba, tambaleándose su compostura. En algún momento llegó a poner las manos sobre los hombros ajenos con el fin de evitar desplomarse. Y todo lo que Zack Fair estaba haciendo era tomarle las medidas.

_Dios santo. Bendito. Divino._

—Creo que quiero contarte lo que ocurrirá a continuación, Cloud. No debería.

—Por favor, dime.

Zack pausó su tarea para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Mako —fue la palabra que encabezó su discurso. Posteriormente pasó a explicarle que era una especie de energía procedente de la corriente vital. Los miembros de la academia debían ser expuestos a ella y a células Jénova—. ¿Ves mis ojos?

¿Cómo no? Pensó Cloud. Nunca hubiera imaginado que el raro color que poseían se debiera a eso. En su opinión, los ojos de Zack debían ser los más bonitos.

—¿Y por qué tanto misterio en cuanto a esto?

De repente, el joven de cabello negro se puso serio.

—Me temo… —murmuró despacio— que no todos son capaces de sobrevivir a dicho tratamiento.

* * *

_Escribo mediocremente para actualizar rápido, así que me disculpo. Son silenciosos como las sombras, aunque las visitas los delatan: están ahí. Gracias por eso._


	6. Adiós

**Capítulo 6: Adiós...**

1.  
_Sobrevivir, _dícese de vivir después de la muerte de otra persona o después de un determinado suceso.

Cloud tardó varios minutos en procesar lo que estaba escuchando provenir de los labios de Zack. Le estaban diciendo que la última de las pruebas podría matarlo. Nada más, nada menos. Su mente se conmocionó, se puso de pie de un salto y apuntó a Zack con el dedo.

—¡Nunca nadie mencionó nada sobre Mako!

—Es porque se trata de algo confidencial. La información no podrías saberla hasta que firmaras un documento donde prometieras jamás revelar el secreto. Una vez que has sido sometido al tratamiento, si pasas las pruebas médicas, se firma otro para controlar tus recién adquiridos poderes. También te registran en una base de datos.

—¡Pues yo no quiero hacerlo! —espetó Cloud presa del disgusto, la sorpresa y el miedo más que de la rabia—. Además, si es confidencial, ¿por qué me lo estás contando tan campante?

—¿Me lo preguntas? —dijo Zack con lentitud—. Bueno pues, porque yo hubiera querido que hicieran lo mismo por mí —se levantó la camiseta y mostró su abdomen. Antes de poder analizar bien las marcas, Cloud desvió la mirada poniéndose tímido. Zack tenía abdominales.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Son las marcas que dejan las inyecciones de antisuero. Verás, el mako cambia la composición química de tu cuerpo y no es tan simple, no viene solo. Se han detectado cuarenta y tres enfermedades producto de la infusión. Lo mío es una alergia. Requiero del mako para seguir funcionando, pero me mata no tener algo con que contrarrestar sus efectos.

Cloud se animó a mirar. Su enojo se había disipado. De pronto dejó de importarle lo que podría llegar a pasarle a él y se preocupó mejor por lo que le pasaba al otro.

—¿Por qué accediste? —preguntó.

—No tuve opción —musitó Zack negando con la cabeza—. Nunca hice las pruebas porque cuando llegué aquí estaba muriéndome ya. Angeal me encontró y me trajo. Entre Sephiroth, Genesis y Lucrecia, una enfermera, decidieron exponerme a corrientes mako sin previa autorización. Pensaron que no lo lograría pero se equivocaron. Aunque casi los expulsan… rompieron las reglas, tal como estoy haciendo yo en este momento.

De modo que el chico lindo tenía un horrible pasado. Bien decía su abuela que entre más negro el cielo, más brillaba la estrella.

—Hay otras cosas que posiblemente no estés dispuesto a aceptar —continuó Zack.

Aquello no podía ser. Demasiadas sorpresas desagradables en un día. Cloud tuvo que sentarse y desde allí esperar sin mucho entusiasmo por la nueva información. La que fuera.

—Cloud —sentenciaron—, si aceptas el contrato de confidencialidad, no se te permitirá el contacto con el mundo exterior. Eso implica cortar vínculos con tu pasado, tus amigos, tu familia. Si me preguntas… esta es la parte que se me hace más irracional.

Un dejo nostálgico en el tono de Zack, hizo al otro levantar la cabeza. Lo escrutó severo.

—¿Los extrañas?

Abrupto, Zack lo miró.

—No lo sé —susurró—. No recuerdo nada.

Había nacido cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró de frente con el ventilador de techo que giraba parsimonioso sobre él; sin un solo atisbo de quién era, de donde venía, ni porque estaba ahí. Lo que lo devolvió al camino de la consciencia fueron las exclamaciones de júbilo de quienes lo cuidaban.

Tardó seis meses en ser capaz de caminar. Tuvo que aprender a hacer todo de nuevo, empezar de cero. Era tan solo un niño, rescatado por los tres instructores en una guerra en las cercanías de Gongaga.

La historia tocó partes de su alma que hasta entonces Cloud no se había percatado que tenía. Derramó unas cuantas lágrimas amargas, y aunque intentó ocultarlas cubriéndose la cara con las manos, Zack se dio cuenta de su llanto.

Se le acercó, lo sostuvo y le robó un abrazo a la vez que le decía consiliador: "se trata de ti, depende de ti, está en ti. Si no lo deseas de corazón, no obligues a tu voluntad a aceptarlo. La libertad vale más que cualquier cosa en el mundo. Recuérdalo."

2.  
Cloud nunca sabría cuál habría sido su respuesta de no haber ocurrido lo que ocurrió cuando le dijeron que era apto para recibir el tratamiento mako.

—¿Es posible hablar con ella una última vez, por favor? —pidió a Zack quien estaba concentrado en comprobar los proveedores de unas armas automáticas. Se volvió sonriente.

—Ah, eres tú. Hola. Dime qué necesitas.

—Hacer una llamada.

La expresión consternada, las ojeras, el rostro pálido de su amigo no le pasó por alto al mayor. Era muy receptivo y sensible. Preocupado estiró la mano y se la puso sobre la frente en busca de signos de fiebre o cualquier otra dolencia.

—¿Qué pasado? —inquirió empleando una calma poco natural a su carácter hiperactivo.

—Aprobado —le respondió Cloud. Interrumpiendo cualquier intento de hablar en medio de la ligera pausa, añadió—: Quisiera escuchar a mi abuela y mi tía. Necesito aclarar ciertos asuntos que desde un tiempo hacia otro, no me dejan en paz.

Hubo comprensión en el asentimiento de Fair. Se relamió los labios pensativos y después de un meditabundo silencio, tomó a Cloud del brazo. Su gesto por defecto.

3.  
Squall se había acomodado donde cayó primero. Cruzó las manos tras la nuca y, disfrutando de la tranquilidad excepcional de un cálido atardecer, se dejó mecer por las brisas que traspasaban la ventana hasta dormirse. Estaba tan feliz que ni siquiera la presencia de la terrible pesadilla que lo visitaba siempre fue suficiente para perturbarle el sueño.

Pero entonces un ruido molesto cimbró en lo más profundo de su canal auditivo, destrozándole los nervios. El teléfono.

Llevaba sonando quien sabe cuánto porque le dolía algo dentro de la cabeza. Squall trató de ignorarlo más sin embargo, transcurridos unos segundos, después de volver de su letárgico viaje, parecía como si los timbrazos fueran el doble de fuertes. Le taladraban el cerebro. Ladeó la cabeza para ver el aparato moderno disparar luces y hacer vibrar la mesa a sus pies. ¿Debería desconectarlo? Se preguntaba. Pero aún tenía los parpados pegados y lo único que se le ocurrió fue darle una patada sin ceremonias y derribarlo con todo y mesa.

Sintió tal satisfacción al oír el estrepito que casi hasta se dejó tragar por el acolchado del asiento. Cuando volvió a cerrar los ojos, el molesto latido de su celular volvió a despertarle. No alcanzó a quitarlo de su oreja a tiempo y cuando la melodía metálica empezó a sonar en su máximo volumen, Squall casi se cae al suelo. Hundió todos los botones, desesperado.

—¡DIOS SANTO! —gritó a la bocina como un maniático—. ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡QUÉ!? —del otro lado se oyeron las particular risas de Reno y Rude. Squall continuó su griterío fastidiado—: ¿Cuándo van a entender que si alguien no atiende el maldito puto jodido teléfono no significa que esté muerto?

Y colgó.

—Creo que lo hicimos enojar —murmuró Reno.

4.  
Los grupos oficiales que se formaban en la academia a veces participaban de competencias amistosas que les ganaban puntos y privilegios. No era solo una forma de organización sino también la persecución del compañerismo. Se buscaba fortalecer el trabajo en equipo. Porque las misiones generalmente no eran llevadas a cabo por una sola persona. Era importante tener buenas relaciones interpersonales.

Habiendo culminado un extenuante entrenamiento, Vincent, Reno y Rude estaban reunidos en la fuente de la entrada principal. Con el consentimiento de su líder hacían cálculos para la siguiente competencia. Una carrera más o menos importante. En base a ella se crearían los fundamentos para la repartición de tareas cotidianas dentro de la academia.

Los que quedasen de último lugar, por lo general, recibían los trabajos más aburridos, asquerosos y poco interesantes

Reno había llamado a Squall para solicitar su presencia pero este, aun tratándose de un tipo indiferente, se había cabreado.

—Es que sin ti no somos más que unos idiotas —bromeaba el pelirrojo. Cuidaba bien de no excederse con el sarcasmo para no ir a empeorar el malgenio del otro (su especialidad), pues era la quinta vez que le colgaba.

—Más te vale que sea importante —refunfuñaba Leonhart.

—Que sí, que sí. ¿Dónde estás, pequeño león? ¿Debemos ir a buscarte?

—No —fue Vincent el que habló mientras señalaba a Squall que venía haciendo equilibrio con la chaqueta que intentaba ponerse y el celular por el que hablaba.

Al llegar. El chico de cabello castaño suspiró.

—Bien.

—Bien —dijeron los otros al unísono. Se miraron y se rieron, como si no hubiesen estado irritados jamás.

5.  
Estaba ahí. Delante de él. Un teléfono negro sobre una mesita. Cloud lo veía como si se tratara de algo rarísimo. Miró hacia atrás en busca de Zack y lo encontró de pie cruzado de brazos, otorgándole el permiso que pareció necesitar.

—Adelante.

Llamar a casa estaba prohibido. Los teléfonos no servían más que de referencia para comunicarse entre dependencias dentro de la academia. Solamente ese, antiguo y destartalado, daba tono para un radio mayor hacia las ciudades aledañas.

Aerith y Zack lo habían descubierto juntos. Lo tenían en casos de emergencia, oculto en uno de los pasajes del vestíbulo del edificio de oficinas en la sexta planta que por lo general permanecía vacía. Nunca se imaginaron que lo iban a necesitar.

Descolgando el auricular muy despacio, Cloud marcó a casa. Tuvo que intentar varias veces, persuadido por Zack.

Algo ansioso, el último se tronaba los dedos. Casi se tuerce el índice cuando sintió el estremecimiento ajeno. Lo que no entendió fue por qué de inmediato, Cloud colgó con brusquedad.

—¿Qué? —boqueó Zack—. ¿Te contestaron? —el otro asintió rígido—. ¿Y entonces por qué…?

—No sé.

—Dame eso —le arrebató el teléfono. Presionó el botón de redial y una vez escuchó la voz femenina del otro lado, lo obligó a hablar.

La cosa fue que Cloud no pudo decir mayor cosa. Tartamudeaba balbuceos. Apenas se identificó mencionando su nombre, un grito de dolor escapó de la bocina.

Y entonces los ojos azules del chico rubio se abrieron. Sus labios temblaron. Todo cambió. El teléfono cayó y solo se salvó de estrellarse contra el suelo porque el cable que lo unía al resto del aparato no era lo suficientemente largo.

6.  
Lloraba miserable contra el cuello de Zack.

—Es mi culpa —sollozaba—. Mi culpa. Yo la maté.

Entre sus brazos Cloud Strife constituía una criatura indefensa. Su abuela había muerto hacía dos días según le informó su enfadada y afectada tía que, sin tener otro objetivo con el cual desquitarse, le echó la culpa. Él se había ido sin dar detalles, él era la causa del estrés y por tanto, del paro cardíaco.

Lo peor de todo es que tuvo que disimular su dolor, guardar el secreto entre él, Zack y eventualmente Aerith, porque nadie podía saber que se habían roto las reglas. Ya era el causante de muchos problemas, uno más y se suicidaría.

Pero como nuestro sufrimiento no es razón suficiente para que el mundo se detenga, el tiempo pasó y el día en que tuvo que decidir si se quedaba o se iba, llegó.

7.  
De los miles de postulantes que habían resistido hasta los exámenes médicos, solo ochocientos cuarenta y cinco habían resultado aptos para lo siguiente y solo quinientos treinta y dos aceptaron continuar.

En la cámara número tres, Cloud esperaba con nada más que una rauda bata aguamarina encima. Descalzo. Nervioso.

Por una semana le habían aplicado pequeñas dosis de mako y no había presentado reacciones adversas, de modo que se supuso que podría recibir una carga más grande.

En frente de él descansaba una cámara especial. Se despidió de Zack, que observaba desde el segundo piso a través del ventanal, y entró en ella.

Encerrado no podía escuchar nada. Le habían puesto una mascarilla con oxígeno y unas gafas protectoras para los ojos. La bata estaba hecha de un material duradero que no se descomponía por lo que no debió quitársela.

Se escuchó un sonido como de motor y la cámara empezó a llenarse en el acto de un líquido espeso y fosforescente. Cloud cerró los ojos.

El equipo médico que lo atendía envió a través del aparato que le suministraba el oxígeno, un somnífero que lo dejaría inconsciente. Fue algo acordado, consentido, junto con todo lo demás que implicaba el proceso, pues debería permanecer allí metido varias horas.

Y no era el único. Había un batallón enorme de cámaras, todas correctamente supervisadas y conteniendo a un único ocupante.

Si Cloud optó por aquello y no por regresar a casa, a pesar de las advertancias de Zack sobre lo peligroso que resultaría, fue porque de pronto se encontró a sí mismo en un laberinto donde no importaba en qué dirección mirara, sería lo mismo.

Podía morir en cualquier momento, era una realidad. Bajándose de la cama, regresando a casa, comiendo. ¿Qué cambiaba entonces el dejar o no de arriesgarse? La muerte siempre estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y él ya lo había perdido todo como para que aquello le importase.


	7. Compañero de guerra

**Capítulo 7: Compañero de guerra.**

1.  
Miércoles, dieciséis de Noviembre.

Ese debió ser el despertar más contradictorio del mundo. Porque al hacerlo, lo primero que lo recibió fue el impacto de su dolorosa condición; los brazos entumecidos, las piernas engarrotadas, la cabeza henchida de sangre, y después, como acariciando un trozo de terciopelo luego de haber estado pasando las manos sobre vidrios rotos, la hermosa imagen de Zack Fair durmiendo en una silla con la boca abierta y los ojos cubiertos por la pañoleta negra de su uniforme, llenó su campo de visión.

Desde la cama, Cloud lo miraba. Trató de moverse solo para darse de cara con la realización de que no podía. Se sentía terrible, casi como si lo hubiera arrollado un camión a toda velocidad. Y bien que recordaba haber experimentado ya esa misma sensación cuando abordó el tren camino a la academia por primera vez, solo que ahora era mil veces peor. Tenía nauseas.

Bastó un lloriqueo suyo para que Zack reaccionara de inmediato.

—¿Qué, qué? —exhaló. Se creyó a sí mismo ciego hasta que recordó la razón de su limitada vista. Mandó una mano arriba y se quitó la pañoleta de la cara—. ¡Cloud!

—Hola… —sonaba ronco, casi sin fuerzas. Iba a añadir algo más pero un repentino ataque de tos le cortó el habla.

Una vez el rubio hubo recuperado la respiración y estuvo estable, Zack, quien se había puesto de pie y cruzado de brazos, dio algunos pasos por la habitación con el fin de alcanzar la mesilla de la esquina para servir agua en un vaso de cristal. Cloud lo vio beber un poco y reponer el contenido de nuevo antes de que se dirigiera a él.

—Te hará bien —dijo—. Necesitas recuperar energías y empezar a acostumbrar tu cuerpo a los alimentos sólidos otra vez —miró el vaso, haciéndolo girar. Sus ojos tenían un brillo parecido al del reflejo del sol en el agua. Sin dejar de percatarse de ello, Cloud se estiró. Frunció el ceño cuando sus dedos ya se amoldaban a la circunferencia del vaso.

—¿A qué te refieres con acostumbrar mi cuerpo a…?

Como tratándose de una ilusión, en un segundo tuvo Cloud el vaso en su agarre y al otro ya no. Desconcertado, en parte por la reacción de Zack y el extraño sonido, miró hacia abajo. Había fragmentos de vidrio por todas partes, una pequeña porción de la cama que ocupaba estaba mojada y de su mano, la abrió lentamente, unas gotas de sangre fluyeron.

Zack se encogió de hombros, mordiéndose el labio.

—¿Dije 'acostumbrar tu cuerpo'? —murmuró—. Tal vez sería más acertado decir 'acostumbrarte _a_ tu cuerpo'.

Un estremecimiento recorrió a Cloud de arriba abajo. Ignorando su mano herida, se miró. Palpó su pecho por encima de la ropa, descubriendo unas cuantas curvas que antes no estaban allí.

En el mismo tono de voz sutil que utilizó antes, Zack continuó:

—Quizás te apetezca comprar ropa nueva.

—Zack… —le interrumpió Cloud sin aliento—. Zack, ¿qué es esto?

El aumento de su musculatura no era mucho, seguía pareciendo un chico, pero para Cloud, el típico pueblerino detallista, el más mínimo cambio no le pasaba desapercibido.

—Mi camiseta —respondió Fair.

Cloud parpadeó rápido y volvió a mirarse. La prenda que cubría su torso era, a pesar de su renovado tamaño, varias tallas más grandes que él. Se sonrojó.

—¿Tú me la pusiste?

—No —se rió Zack—. Se la di al personal médico. Me alegra que hayan seguido mis instrucciones: estás al lado de una ventana, en una habitación privada y bien abrigado.

—¿Por qué?

—Pensé que te gustaría la vista —Zack se apartó para que la ventana tras su espalda quedara visible, al igual que el paisaje del otro lado.

Aunque no había sido esa la contestación que esperaba recibir, Cloud igual se maravilló al ver el cielo. De repente, con el surco parsimonioso de las nubes por el firmamento, se le vino a la mente la idea de que hacía mucho no veía algo como eso.

_¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba dormido?_

2.  
Al salir, a pasos cortos y seguros, vistiendo unas ridículas sandalias, con el pelo todo pegajoso en la frente y el cuello donde el sudor le hacía una cascada natural que se desbordaba por su espinazo, Cloud fue testigo de algo más. Abrió la mano ante la extraña pelusilla blanca de tacto frío que de pronto se posó en la punta de su nariz, con la cara dirigida hacia arriba, para comprobar que lo que caía era nieve. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió Zack al notar el súbito cambio en la expresión del rubio. Había pasado de extrema felicidad a desconcierto absoluto. Horrorizado, por toda respuesta, Cloud le mostró la mano. La herida ya no estaba.

Uno de los efectos de Mako era autoregeneración de su huésped. Por algún motivo, contemplar el milagro antinatural provocó en Cloud una reacción igualmente inesperada: se acordó de su reunión con Lazard y Rufus, directores de la academia. Como Zack le había ilustrado ya, uno de los puntos dentro del contrato de permanencia dentro de la academia era desprenderse de cualquier vínculo con el mundo exterior.

—Debes estar seguro, pues una vez hecho no puede ser desecho —le había advertido Rufus sin inmutarse. Esa charla demoledora la había pronunciado tantas veces que el hielo alrededor de su lengua había terminado por invadir su corazón también. Si bien al principio sentía el pésame de dar el ultimátum a sus estudiantes, ahora era como recitar un aburrido discurso en medio de un salón vacío lleno de fantasmas. Zack se mantuvo a raya, solemne con las manos unidas tras la espalda y la cabeza inclinada en una venia de respeto hacia sus superiores y hacia la voluntad de su amigo. Su quietud solo fue interrumpida cuando Cloud retrocedió, pues Zack interpretó aquello como una negativa de su parte y asintió diciendo para su sayo que era lo correcto.

Más Cloud, que había llorado la pérdida de su abuela lo suficiente para hacerse llagas en las mejillas, no iba a tirar la toalla. Ni aunque Zack se lo pidiera. Y eso a tales alturas era su más grande convicción. Había retrocedido no para anunciar que se retiraba, sino para arrodillarse ante los hermanos Rufus y Lazard.

—A su servicio, siempre a su servicio —fueron sus palabras. Mientras las dijo mantuvo la vista en el suelo y se aseguró de que le dolieran las rodillas en la posición, que le doliera porque después de tanto sufrir hallar la satisfacción debía ser incluso peor cura que el mismo veneno. Poco a poco, muy lento, fue levantando la mirada. Las directivas contuvieron el aliento ante la renovada fiereza del muchacho inocente.

—No quisiera interrumpir tus cavilaciones mentales, pero me preocupa que esté haciendo tanto frío aquí y tú… bueno, tú…

Zack perdió el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo en el momento en que Cloud lo miró. Parecía diferente. El chico rubio siguió su camino apartándolo por el pecho con la mano de manera suave para luego plantarse frente a él.

—¿Qué otros poderes tengo?

Antes de responder, Zack lo analizó. Se había ido una vez más la pasividad y ahí estaba la bravura, la fuerza e inclusive la arrogancia en pantalla. Sonrió de medio lado acomodándose de tal forma que quedara alineado con el otro, cara a cara. Esa expresión entre desafiante y divertida del mayor le causó a Cloud una arritmia. Tomó aire y lo siguiente que musitó lo vocalizó paladeando cada palabra como si quisiera enfatizar cada letra para no dejar lugar a dudas:

—Pelea conmigo.

3.  
Zack se carcajeó tan fuerte que tuvo que echarse hacia atrás. Hizo un aspaviento de resignación divertida con los brazos mientras sacudía la cabeza de lado a lado en un vaivén suave, aceptando.

—Vale, vale. Pero no creas que por ser amigo mío o un principiante, voy a ser amable.

Cloud se estaba acordando de cómo le había cerrado la boca a su amigo arrojándose sobre él para impactarle una patada en el estómago, camino al comedor. Pero al encontrarse de pie en un portón diferente, tuvo que detenerse. Miró hacia arriba, extrañado, pues sin querer había llegado al edificio de oficinas. Cloud de repente dejó de mostrarse severo y volvió a su forma original: un chico de ojos grandes y alarmados que tenía miedo y se sentía solo. Acarició la pared de ladrillos a un lado suyo y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Estaba oscuro porque recién caía la noche. Unas esferas de luz flotaban iluminando los senderos en lo que varias personas se movilizaban ajenas a todo. Cloud las miró a través de un cristal muy fino pero resistente. Esa impresión lo afectaba a menudo. Constantemente, aunque estuviera en medio del tumulto, se sentía en otro planeta, un mero espectador en lugar de un participante.

—Estúpido —se reprochó negando y ayudado de su mano que se deslizó por la pared en la que se apoyaba, ingresó al edificio aunque no fuera su destino original. A pesar de su desconcierto inicial, entendía por qué sus pies lo habían llevado hasta allí, lo que quería hacer y debía también. Las reglas de súbito ya no le importaban.

Sin embargo, cuando Cloud se halló de pie delante del teléfono y escuchó la línea muerta del otro lado en su imaginación, se negó a ejecutar su "travesura" volviendo a negar, volviendo a reprocharse.

Se disponía a abandonar el habitáculo acarreando toda su amargura y tristeza, pero unas voces emergiendo del fondo del pasillo le obligaron a detenerse. Se ocultó tras una columna. Asomando una pestaña por su borde, casi le da un infarto. Quienes venían charlando eran Zack y Angeal. Se detuvieron en el portal que dividía el edificio en dos.

—No es un juego —decía el mentor, quien, a juzgar por su tono, venía repitiendo lo mismo desde hacía bastante tiempo.

—¿Quién ha dicho que lo es? —preguntó Zack.

—Es una misión importante. No puedes permitir que se nos vaya esta oportunidad de las manos. Es una sola, Zack, y en la vida…

Fue el chico de pelo negro el que completó la frase:

—No hay botón de reinicio —suspiró—. Lo sé, lo sé, lo entiendo. ¿Por qué me sigue dando la sensación de que me tratas como a un crío?

Ambos rieron. Angeal tomó a Zack de los hombros y lo miró con los mismos ojos con que vería a un hijo. Un riego de nostalgia envolvió al muchacho.

—¿Cuándo me voy? —quiso saber.

—Todavía tienes tiempo.

—Eso espero…

Se separaron y se fueron por caminos opuestos, más en el último segundo, Angeal se volvió para exclamar:

—¿Algo que debas confesarme, Zack?

Como le daba la espalda, el mentor no pudo ver que su pupilo sonreía.

—Lo haré en cuanto me parezca prudente.

Angeal se quedó quieto, pensando que si en una cosa fallaba ese chico, era en la prudencia. Sus miradas se encontraron en medio del pasillo, se hicieron el signo de amistad por defecto: puño sobre el corazón y se despidieron.

A Cloud, que la conversación lo había afectado en lo más hondo de su alma se desvaneció quedando tendido en el suelo. Afortunadamente pudo reaccionar y ocultarse de Zack. No tenía ganas de dar explicaciones, se le antojaba más bien recibir unas cuantas, pero no presionaría el asunto, se dispondría a esperar el momento oportuno. Quizás no solo Zack tenía algunas confesiones que hacer.

4.  
Jueves, diecisiete de Noviembre.

Entró arrastrando los pies con la toalla en una mano y el shampoo en la otra. No importaba su humor, su situación o el contexto, Cloud siempre luciría como lucía en ese momento: confundido y desorientado. Una ligera capa de humo blanco flotaba por todo el recinto; el calor de los cuerpos sofocaba, los baldosines blancos manchados de sustancias corporales le causaba tanto horror como repulsión. El olor lo estaba enloqueciendo. No por desagradable, pues a duras penas se captaba camuflado entre el aroma del vapor y el del sudor, sino por su procedencia. Eran muchos hombres los que había ahí congregados, restregándose y lavándose de aquí allá. Cloud tuvo que detenerse a mirar: los espejos pegados del techo estaba empañados y solo pudo obtener de sí mismo una imagen distorsionada en amarillo, azul y blanco. Los colores de la demencia. El largo pasillo azulejado le pareció de repente más largo. Ya no pensaba claramente.

Al rato, uno de los chicos, uno que nunca había visto durante toda su estadía, salió de la regadera exhibiendo sin ningún pudor su masculinidad, su pecho desnudo y carente de senos donde la planicie era interrumpida únicamente por dos protuberancias que vendrían a ser sus pectorales y en la cima de los mismos, dos pezones morenos. Cloud se llevó de inmediato la mano a la cara en un gesto de respeto, pero con la misma rapidez la bajó al notar que a él no parecía incomodarle su introspección visual pues se siguió acicalando como si nada. ¿Acaso le parecía normal?

Por si acaso, Cloud intentaba no detallar cada curva de su cuerpo. Fallando, claro. Aunque había más curiosidad en él que deseo. Nunca había visto desnudo a otro hombre. Se preguntó si la misma reacción tendría lugar de haberse tratado de un cuerpo femenino, y eso lo hizo sentir culpable.

—¡Cloud!

Zack apareció para empeorar su dilema. Cloud estaba nervioso, sus ojos azules de mirada penetrante, amable y tangible se clavaron en los suyos asustados. Quiso huir de la sensación, pero cuando experimentó las caricias de unas cosquillas arderle en el vientre y el pálpito de un corazón violentándosele en el pecho, supo que no había marcha atrás.

—¿Por qué traes ropa todavía? —siguió parloteando Zack. Cloud ya se había quedado sin habla para entonces por lo que no pudo responder. Envuelto en ese remolino de vaho, Zack parecía un ángel. Su hombría envuelta de una tela traslucida y hermosa, como él mismo. A simple vista no daba la impresión de estar reparando en el hecho de que Cloud se hubiera quedado contemplándole boquiabierto. Y lo dejó aún más en claro al tomar de la mano al chico para guiarlo hacia las duchas.

—Quítate todo eso de encima —mandó Zack tirando de la pretina del pantalón ajeno—. Vamos, tenemos que aprovechar el agua caliente. La quitan después de una hora. Vamos, vamos.

Cuando sus manos expertas comenzaron a deshacerse de la camiseta del rubio, le entraron ganas de gritar. Sintió pánico ante lo que pudiera ver en su piel expuesta. Se encerró en sí mismo y comenzó a manotear hasta alejarlo para rodearse, buscando refugio entre sus propios brazos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Zack se apresuró a tomarle el pulso—. ¿Te he lastimado?

Cloud negó con la cabeza tratando de mantener la compostura. Muchos hombres seguían pasando por su lado, completamente desnudos. Antes de que pudiera preverlo, Zack había empezado a deshacer el cinturón alrededor de su cadera. _No_. Trató de decir, pero todo lo que salió de su boca fue un bufido maltrecho. Retrocedió en alarma, cubriéndose.

—¡No! —gritó inquietando a los otros. Luego echó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo huyendo de los cuerpos que se parecían tanto al suyo, alterado, sin saber qué le pasaba. El camino a la cabaña se la antojó eterno, y no obstante llegó. Y una vez allí se encerró en el baño. Lo que pasaría después era apenas predecible.

5.  
Una mano pálida se interponía entre su frente y la pared. La fina capa de sudor cubriéndolo entero desde el cuero cabelludo hasta los dedos de los pies, los ojos entrecerrados brillándole gracias a la moribunda luz del baño entre otras cosas le otorgaban la apariencia de quién está a punto de ceder ante la tentación.

Justamente eso le ocurría. Una reacción natural que por algún motivo se había retrasado y que despertaba bajo el estímulo visual de un cúmulo de hombres desnudos. Se odió. Se maldijo. Se volvió a odiar. Nada ahuyentó su deseo sino que por el contrario lo avivó.

Su mano libre vagó rozando de manera errática los adoquines sucios que recubrían la pared del baño hasta ir a posarse en su muslo y escalarlo lentamente hasta el punto en que se unía con el otro. Hizo un último intento por contenerse pero aquello se sentía demasiado bien. ¿A quién le importaba después de todo? Respiró hondo, implorando perdón y dejó salir en su totalidad el aire como si así pudiera desprenderse de la culpa y estuviera dejando escapar su arrepentimiento. Las cosas dieron un giro de inmediato y sonrió para simbolizarlo. Mordió sus labios para marcar el placer sobre su piel. Las cicatrices valían la pena.

No supo en qué momento Zack se hizo presente o cuánto tiempo llevaba allí contemplándolo pero lo cierto es que quiso morirse. Su superior se acercaba hacia a él. Cada vez más y más cerca, expresión serena y fresca. En vez de reprenderlo, se plantó frente a él y le hizo darse la vuelta de nuevo ya que se había girado por el susto. Lo dejó de espaldas pegándole el estómago a la pared. _Zack, qué haces. Zack, qué haces. No. Espera. Zack, qué haces. _Le dio un abrazo apoyando la barbilla en su hombro. Cloud no tuvo cara para mirarlo durante un instante. Pero para cuando se decidió hacerlo ya no fue necesario pues se había apagado la luz.


	8. Factor sorpresa

**Capítulo 8: Factor sorpresa.**

Domingo, veinte de Noviembre.

1.

Se daban la espalda en la cama. Todas las luces, incluidas las que iluminaban los senderos de afuera, habían sido apagadas. Pero alguien, a saber quién esta vez, había dejado la cortina entreabierta olvidándose de acomodarla, y por eso el brillo de la luna que se filtraba aplacaba un poco la inmensa oscuridad de adentro. Vincent siempre se quejaba por eso, nadie le hacía caso. Desfallecían en sus camas simplemente en el acto sin importarles el ruido, la luz o lo demás. O por lo menos eso le habría gustado a Cloud.

Descansaba una mejilla sobre su mano. Procuraba estarse quieto con tal de que quien yacía a su lado no se percatara de su insomnio. De cuando en cuando miraba hacia arriba, tratando de atisbar la imagen del cielo nocturno. Sin decir nada, sintiendo de todo. Ya estaba acostumbrado a callarse lo que sentía, pero curiosamente a diferencia del pasado ahora le dolía más que nunca pretender. Nunca fue un buen actor. Y para recordárselo, de repente la cama se movió bruscamente.

—¿Vas a seguir? —preguntó la voz de Zack a sus espaldas. Se había sentado de un tirón, pateando las mantas, manteniendo el equilibrio en sus dos manos abiertas que apoyaba en el colchón.

Cloud dirigió sus pupilas al borde de sus ojos un instante pero, y alarmado porque el otro hablara en voz alta a pesar de ser tarde, siguió sin musitar palabra.

—¿Seguirás? —siguió insistiendo Zack.

Era la tercera noche que dormían así. En la misma cama, casi espalda contra espalda, aunque sin tocarse, ni mirarse, ni hablarse, ni determinarse, tan solo ignorarse. Siendo que los dos ya estaban medio enamorados… y ninguno de los dos lo sabía. El problema es que ninguno de los dos lo sabía. ¿De qué se trataba ese juego? Perseguir y buscar, insistir y correr, huir y escapar. Cloud suspiró, de nuevo volviendo a posar sus ojos arriba en el cielo.

Nadie lo entendía cuando los veían pasar uno al lado del otro y obviamente notarse porque cada uno se estremecía a su manera, siendo Zack el que volvía para mirar quizás a la espera de que Cloud se decidiera a hacer lo mismo. Mas eso nunca pasaba y tenía que continuar adelante. Después de haberse mostrado tan juntos, el repentino y brusco cambió dejaba a los demás miembros desconcertados. Angeal volvió a indagar: "¿Algo que confesar, Zack?" Pero por primera vez nadie se entrometió demasiado. Se dedicaban a especular en silencio, a mirarse en silencio, a permanecer en silencio. Como rindiéndole culto a alguien (algo) que acababa de morir. O nacer.

2.

Jueves, veinticuatro de Noviembre.

El día de la competencia, esa de la que Reno se había válido tanto para fastidiar a Squall, les tenía los nervios de punta. Los equipos se ubicaban en torno a la pista de obstáculos en esa mañana fría de invierno. Zack estaba a la cabeza del suyo sosteniendo la bandera que los representaba. Estaba en juego algo importante y se notaba en sus semblantes oscuros su preocupación. Pero hacía un frío de los cojones y nadie había querido desprenderse de sus pañoletas para afrontar el problema de raíz, clima incluido. A excepción de Zack, el líder, que mantenía su pañoleta al cuello pero abajo. El vaho brotaba de su boca al respirar por ende.

—No se ve tan mal —comentó con las manos en la cadera en lo que echaba un vistazo a la pista, ganándose de inmediato los bufidos de oposición de los demás. Ninguno había podido dormir bien porque la alarma del despertador de Reno se disparó a las 2 a.m. y no encontraron el dichoso artefacto envuelto en la ropa interior sucia del dueño, hasta bien pasadas las tres. Horas en que tenían que empezar a despedirse de sus camas. Todos se recordaban buscando a tientas por los cobertores, bajo los muebles, la voz de alguien maldiciendo, la risa de alguien a falta de lágrimas.

Mientras Vincent y Rude miraban mal a Reno con sus ojeras, Squall permanecía indiferente a un lado y Cloud solo se fijaba en el rocío de la hierba bajo sus botas. Sus poderes seguían siendo torpes pero al menos le proporcionaban más confianza que su antigua forma indefensa.

—Les deseo la mejor de las suertes —habló Sephiroth que llegaba con las manos ocultas tras la espalda.

Fue Zack quien lo recibió. Hizo una venia un tanto exagerada y le apretó la mano con las dos suyas después. Era un chico hiperactivo. Siguieron hablando. Sephiroth de vez en cuando examinaba el perfil del menor, asentía y luego se volvía hacia la pista.

Reno por su parte se rascaba la cabeza. Sintió a Rude moverse tras él con lentitud y elegancia y le dijo sin girarse:

—Debimos fumar uno antes de venir, ¿no, colega?

—En otras circunstancias… —empezó Rude y no pudo seguir—. Sí. Se me congela el trasero aquí fuera —sacudió la cabeza como un perro, haciendo sonar sus mofletes.

Cloud oyó que Génesis se paseaba por ahí con su andar despreocupado y su aire galante recitando una poesía que hablaba sobre lo hermoso de la muerte y el inevitable fin del mundo. Aunque la gente bajaba la mirada frente a él en señal de respeto, a su paso, a sus espaldas dejaba sembrada la discordia. No le importaba ser inoportuno.

De pronto, un rugido cortó el aire, los murmullos y por poco los tímpanos de sus oyentes:

—¡Espero que hayan traído sus trajes de baño, señoritas!

Era Barret. Estaba gritando como siempre, valiéndose de un megáfono. Reno le enseñó el dedo medio articulando con sus labios un insulto. Quienes lo vieron se rieron. Y él pareció muy satisfecho hasta que se dio cuenta de que tenía la mirada de Sephiroth encima.

—Buena suerte a usted también, Sinclair —le dijo sin denotar el más mínimo trazo de indignación. Pero igual la amenaza implícita no le pasó por alto al pelirrojo. Reno asintió mansamente—. Aunque no creo que la necesite.

—Tiene razón. Quien es bueno, es bueno. Los malos con suerte no existen.

Sephiroth rió recatadamente.

—¿Ah, no? Entonces no me explico cómo es que usted ha llegado tan lejos —Reno iba a rematar pero sintió el pellizco de Vincent en su antebrazo y se resignó a dejarlo pasar—. Quizás un abrigo acuático le sea de utilidad —siguió el instructor sin embargo. Sonrió y se despidió asintiendo. Siempre tan formal, tan temible. A Cloud le dieron escalofríos.

—Tsk —maldijo Reno. Oía las risitas ahogadas de sus compañeros—. Habla igual a Rufus, mierda. ¿Y a qué se refería con "abrigo acuático"?

La respuesta llegó pronto cuando le señalaron la piscina.

—Ay, no…

_No, no, no._

Era evidente ahora. La prueba sería en el agua. A pesar del frío, del peligro.

—Este es un trabajo para los fuertes. Solo los fuertes podrán. Y ya saben cuál es el castigo de los débiles —habló Cid esta vez y señaló las llaves dispuestas sobre la mesa. Quien llegase de último tendría las peores tareas del ciclo. Como por arte de magia todo el mundo espabiló. Nadie quería lavar letrinas, ni hacer las guardias de la noche, ni prestar servicio social. Pero era lo que había.

—Soldados, ¡a sus posiciones!

Aunque Cloud se había mantenido sereno… al estar de pie ante la meta no fue consciente de que estuvo conteniendo la respiración hasta que sintió la mano de Zack sobre su hombro. El chico de cabellos negros no lo miraba a él sino al horizonte. Asintió infundiéndole ánimos sin necesidad de musitar palabras. Cloud lo siguió con la vista cuando avanzó para dar la orden de salida. Previamente habían creado una estrategia para recorrer el circuito. Cada equipo portaba una caja con distintos materiales entre los cuales se encontraba una materia. Era lo único aparte de sus fuerzas que podían utilizar. Por decisión unánime, fue Zack el elegido para portar y hacer uso de la materia, y Reno quien llevaba la caja a la espalda.

3.

Fue una carrera larga en la que tuvieron que dejarse hasta la última gota de sudor en el campo. Al final les parecía que el invierno era verano con un sol que picaba y los hacía querer arrancarse la piel. Entraron al estanque de agua helada arruinándose los trajes. Estaban rendidos luego de recorrer una pista enorme con obstáculos y desafíos más y más difíciles cada vez. El grupo de Zack iba a la cabeza. La última prueba, a la que llegaron cuando ya descendía el sol por detrás de las montañas, consistía de recorrer un circuito bajo el agua, evitando a los enemigos. Los seis iban amarrados de la cadera por una soga y era difícil mantenerse en el fondo sin flotar. Los equipos conformados solo por chicas curiosamente parecieron a punto de tomar la ventaja en esa parte, sus pasos eran más equilibrados y eran más ordenadas y fuertes que los chicos, que no estaban acostumbrados a los terrenos inestables.

Sin embargo se las apañaron, hasta que en el último momento… Había unos anillos de piedra bajo el agua. Tenían que atravesarlos salvo que se encontraban bloqueados por rocas. Salieron a flote tras la insistencia de Reno que hizo señas como de que se ahogaba mientras tiraba a Vincent del cabello.

—Puta madre —exclamó el pelirrojo con una gran exhalación tan pronto subió a la superficie—. Si les digo que arriba, es arriba, zopencos. Pude haber muerto.

—A nadie le importa —dijo Squall.

—Lo que sea, lo que sea —lo imitó Reno haciendo una voz ridícula.

—Ya basta —pisó el freno Zack—. Tenemos que deshacernos de las rocas que cubren el paso —echaba una mirada atrás, las chicas y otros tres grupos estaban cerca pero de resto no se atisbaba amenaza—. ¿Alguna idea?

Un artefacto peligroso emergió del agua. Una bomba. Rude la recogió y la estuvo observando.

—Eso es…

—Es…

—No puede…

—Imposible…

Varios objetos más surgieron tras ese. Reno entonces se miró la espalda. La caja de proviciones estaba abierta. Zack se había quitado la materia _rayo_ antes de entrar en el agua por seguridad y la misma flotaba junto a Cloud, pero los otros ocupados en discutir las posibilidades de mandar a volar los anillos de piedra con la bomba no se percataron. Entonces Cloud estiró la mano y la tomó. Fue demasiado tarde cuando Vincent lo vio y gritó: —¡No!

Acto seguido la materia hizo reacción contra la piel del rubio, se fundió con él y sintió una calidez muy extraña. Luego como que le daban ganas de vomitar y también una rabia intensa.

Desde la roca de salvavidas, donde estaba Angeal, se vieron los rayos chispear entorno al chico rubio primero y luego extenderse como una gran masa amarilla cubriendo todo el estanque. Quienes estaban dentro del agua solo pudieron experimentar la corriente consumiendo sus extremidades, el dolor, la angustia por unos instantes pues lo vieron todo negro.

Debieron pasar cinco segundos, más ellos creyeron que fueron al menos dos horas. Seguían dentro del agua. Utilizando una materia _robar _Angeal había logrado quitarle la materia de tipo eléctrico a Cloud antes de que los chicos terminaran rostizados. Pero el chico igual se desmayó. Sentían un hormigueo inusual. Y aunque Cid alzó la bandera roja de pausa, los estudiantes de la academia luego de mirarse las caras y asentir, continuaron. Era un alivio comprobar que nada había pasado.

El grupo de Zack sintió el peso de Cloud tirándolos hacia abajo solo durante los segundos en que la cuerda que lo unía a ellos se reventó. Reno se hundió para poner la bomba y acabar con todo de una vez. Zack fue al rescate de su amigo. Sin embargo, al estar atados y no coincidir en sus trayectorias, se quedaron en las mismas. Zack señaló a Cloud con gestos alarmados, conteniendo la respiración y los demás le mostraron el anillo de piedra y la bomba en cambio. Ante eso el líder no pudo más que enfurecerse. Especialmente en el momento en que Reno empezó a tirar de la cuerda. Los demás se le unieron a medias. Estaban confundidos sobre qué hacer a continuación. Ver a Cloud sumergirse en las profundidades lentamente… no es que les agradase el chico. Era un intruso. Pero dejarlo morir por no querer lavar los platos…

Cuando Zack Fair cortó su propia cuerda valiéndose del cuchillo que guardaba en su bolsillo, cuando Reno finalmente fue capaz de avanzar, se detuvo y se giró. Su líder nadaba en dirección opuesta para rescatar a Cloud. Y Reno se acordó de todo lo que ese chico de cabello negro había sacrificado por ellos. Miró a los demás, apenado. Por primera vez se sintió de veras avergonzado. No había querido ser motivo de burlas de Rufus. Ellos siempre perdían, siempre. Pero…

Ni siquiera después de volver a la superficie a tomar aire y escuchar la trompeta afuera, Reno pudo reemplazar su desazón con rabia. Las chicas habían logrado pasar los anillos de piedra por una abertura escondida y eran las ganadoras.

—¡Zack! —exclamó de pronto Vincent—. ¡Sigue en el fondo!

Solo ahí espabiló Reno. Las chicas celebraron más al presentir que algo grave ocurría se inquietaron. Aerith se levantó de su asiento juntando las manos a la altura de su pecho como si rezara.

—¡Zack! —chilló.

Un corrillo de murmullos sacudió el espacio. Angeal quiso echarse al agua pero fue detenido por Génesis quien solo negó apaciblemente con la cabeza. Sephiroth se posicionó a su lado. Mandó a llamar a los rescatistas en lo que él descendía a toda velocidad seguido por los otros.

Reno, Squall y Rude para ese entonces ya se habían hundido de nuevo. Buscaban a su líder. Nadie supo cómo había logrado contener tanto la respiración. Rude lo obligó a desprenderse del cuerpo de Cloud sujetándolo. Forcejearon. Primero fueron sus manos luego varias otras. Descubrió la cara de Angeal. Él lo sacó, y fue consciente de que se había quedado sin aire hacía tiempos.

A Cloud el pie se le había atascado en el fondo del estanque. Sephiroth con toda su gracia había ido a socorrerlo. Obligó a los demás a marcharse. Afuera se hizo el silencio. Solo luego de medio minuto de expectativa, aparecieron sus cabellos grises con Cloud a cuestas. Lo acarreó hasta la orilla. Aerith le practicó un masaje cardíaco. Zack le dio respiración boca a boca. Cloud se sentó de un golpe y escupió toda el agua. Vio que Zack lloraba. Aerith también. Squall estaba pálido y respiraba rápido. Reno lo abrazó. Vincent suspiró aliviado. Toda la conmoción a su alrededor lo dejó perplejo. Lo había arruinado, lo había arruinado de veras. POR VEZ INFINITA SIEMPRE TRAÍA PROBLEMAS.

Solamente recordaba el episodio previo a la descarga eléctrica. Cloud se miró la mano y vio que no había rastro de cicatriz aunque le dolía por dentro.

—Algo me pasa —murmuró—. Algo le pasa a mi…

—Shhhh —lo silenció Angeal.

Lo siguiente fueron los paramédicos llevándoselo. Estiró la mano en dirección a Zack pero este no pudo tomársela porque estaba lejos. Más y más lejos. Cada vez. Se arrepintió de estar enemistados. Demonios si quería su consuelo, como antes.

* * *

_**Yuugiri **__Hola a ti también, un gusto en conocerte. No te disculpes por esas cosas, por favor. Pase lo que pase yo sigo escribiendo porque plz... no hay casi historias de amor entre estos dos. Por ahora es lento y sin tanto romance pero espero poder destacar esos matices bonitos más adelante. Ellos están algo confundidos. Gracias por leer y por tomarte el tiempo de escribirme... ¡muchos abrazos! :D_


End file.
